Fairy Tail- Remastered
by arusas9009
Summary: A new version of Fairy Tail. I remake the Arcs after Edolas, throwing my own in. Here and there. Hope you enjoy!
1. Fairy Tail- Shadow war arc begin

Natsu laughed as he and Lucy returned from another quick job. Nothing like their most recent, the battles in Edolas. He didn't remember much, except for all the butt he had kicked. He took pride in that.

"Lucy, you ready for another job?" He asked.

"Already?!" She exclaimed. "We just got back from one!"

"But I'm all fired up! Right happy?" He said to his companion.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled.

_Somewhere in the northern Forest, a man awakens from his Prison that had sealed him, so long ago._

He opened his eyes and struggled to his feet. He had no recollection of where he was, or how he had gotten here. He remembered a battle with the Black wizard, Zeref. He remembered his Battle with Acnologia. Together the two of them had defeated him, sealed him in his prison. Thinking no one would try to use Nirvana. But then a single thought flooded into his mind. A name that he knew, so well.

"Maddy." He said.

_This Wizards name is Omar Khan. He is now Fairytails greatest threat._

"Hey!" Someone called. "Anyone here?" Natsu and the others turned their attention outside. Natsu walked outside, with Gildarts and Master Makarov. They greeted the owner of that feminine voice. The girl had blue hair, longer and a lighter shade than Levy's. "You guys are from Fairytail?" She asked. Natsu smiled.

"Yeah we are." She smiled.

"I would like to join your guild."

"We're always looking for new members." The master said with a smile. "What kind of magic do you use?"

"Well, thats the thing. You guys are familiar with it."

"Well what is it? We don't have all day." Gildarts said. But he said it with a smile.

"I'm... the Light Dragonslayer." She said with shyness.

"A... Dragonslayer?" Natsu said.

"First Generation. Brighttooth was my teacher, my father." She said. The master smiled.

"Come into the guild hall, child. We will discuss this." They brought her into the guild hall and the master interviewed her like it was an interrogation. But he was kind the whole way through.

"I have my own question I want to ask." Natsu said.

"What is it?" Maddy asked..

"Brighttooth... when did he disappear?"

"About... 7 or 8 years ago now."

"7 years..." Natsu said.

"Natsu, you two can discuss that later. You can join the guild child. But I want you to test your skills. Pick someone in the guild and battle them." She walked outside and looked around.

"I... pick... Mirajane Strauss."

"You insane girly?" Gildarts asked. She shook her head. Everyone gathered outside around the two. Mira changed into the She-Devil.

"I won't hold back on you." Mira warned.

"Then neither will I." Mira smiled and they ran at each other. EVIL CLAW. Mira's move hit dead on with LIGHT DRAGON PUNCH. Both girls went sailing backwards.

"Did you see that?" Erza yelled. "She hit dead on with Mirajane!" LIGHT DRAGON SLASH. The move hit Mira in her side. Mira's tail whipped around, but Maddy caught it. LIGHT DRAGON HEADSMASH. And Mira was sent flying into the ground. EVIL EXPLOSION. The attack absorbed Maddy. LIGHT DRAGON ORB. The move protected Maddy.

"H...how..?" Mira asked. Maddy just smiled. LIGHT DRAGON ROAR. A beam of light erupted and hit Mira. Mira collapsed and transformed into herself again. Maddys eyes grew wide and she ran to Mira's side. She helped Mira up. Mira smiled. "She's in."

Omar looked down at the scene. He laughed and jumped down.

"Nice performance, really. But I'm here for one thing." Everyone was surprised at his appearance.

"Who're you?" Natsu asked. Omar recognized this boy.

"Ah, Natsu. The Fire Dragonslayer.." Gajeel and Wendy formed up with him. "I'm simply here for her." he said, pointing to Maddy.

"She's part of our guild now. Our family. Bug off pal, Or I'll have to teach you a lesson." Omar simply laughed. He opened his arms wide.

"Hit me with your best shot." Natsu took stance.

"Natsu, Wait!" Maddy yelled. FIRE DRAGON ROAR. The flames hit Omar, directly. Laughter emerged from the fire.

"Surely that not the best you can do, Natsu?"

"What?!" Natsu said. The smoke cleared. Omar stood there, not even a scratch. SHADOW DRAGON- "Aw, crap." PULSE. A concentrated black beam hit Natsu in the chest. He went sailing into the guild hall.  
"Natsu!" Erza yelled. "Requip! Purgatory Armor!" She leapt up and Omar and he vanished. She gasped as he appeared behind here.

"A bit slow, Titania." SHADOW DRAGON CLAW. Erza hit the ground hard. Gray and Gajeel leapt up at Omar, who was now in the air. IRON DRAGON SWORD, ICE MAKE HAMMER. Omar turned in Mid-air and dodged Gajeels blade. SHADOW MAKE-

"What?!" Gray exclaimed. SCYTHE. The hammer was split in half. He kicked Gray in the chest and turned to Gajeel. SHADOW DRAGON CLAW. He hit Gajeel across the face.

"ENOUGH!" He heard. He turned around and saw the guilds master, Makarov. A man stood next to him.

"Gildarts Clive." Omar said. Gildarts and Makarov looked at him angrily.

"Leave now! This is your last chance." Gildarts yelled. Omar smiled and vanished. He reappeared atop the cathedral, out of the guilds sight. His Lieutenant was there, waiting for him. He was also one of Omar's best friends.

"You could've defeated them. And with the rest of us on standby, there's no stopping you."

"Patience Drew. There's no reason we can't have a little fun with this."

"Yes, good point."

"Yes, now let's head back to HQ."


	2. The Dragonslayer guild

They returned to their base of Operations, a rundown shack on the outskirts of Magnolia. His group of wizards, his soldiers and friends, were waiting for him.

"Victoria, Kyle, Chris, Drew. Welcome to our... temporary home."  
"Temporary?" Drew asked.

"We will need a guild hall." Omar said.

"Fairytail's?" Victoria asked.

"Possibly." Omar replied.

"And why're we going after Maddy exactly?" Kyle asked.

"She's the only one who can beat me. Kyle, Fairy Tail has more powerful Wizards than you think. Wizards such as Gildarts would wipe the floor with you." EARTH DRAGON STRIKE. Kyle's attack aimed for Omar's head. But Omar easily shattered the earth with the shadow trapped within. SHADOW DRAGON PULSE. The black beam hit Kyle, sending him crashing into the wall. "That was your own Mistake. You have a long way to go, to bulid your power. Kyle got up.

"Lets test you. All of us, versus you."

"Bring it on." Chris and Kyle equipped themselves in armor. ROCK DRAGON SMASH. Chris's move hit Omar, but he easily dodged that attack. He leapt into the air. SHADOW DRAGON LANCE. Black spears shot from the magic circle. Chris was sent against a wall.

"Asshole..."

"You're still powerful. But I'm stronger still. Your technique is sloppy." DARK DRAGON BEAM. Omar was hit in the chest and he shook off the attack. SHADOW DRAGON PULSE. Drew tried blocking, the others were all defeated on the spot.

"Still strong as ever, Omar."

"I can say the same for you, Drew." SHADOW DRAGON ERUPTION. The floor beneath Drew cracked and he was hit.

"Ahh!" He yelled. DARK DRAGON BURST. He escaped and landed. SHADOW DRAGON DREAD PULSE. A magic circle appeared beneath and above everyone in the room. Everyone yelled and was defeated, except for Drew. DARK DRAGON PUNCH. Omar countered. SHADOW DRAGON CLAW. Their fists collided and it sent off a huge wave of power. Omar charged, leaping. SHADOW DRAGON SMASH. His fist grew shadows around them, tripling its size. He punched Drew into the ground. But that wasn't enough. DARK DRAGON BURST. Omar was sent through the roof of the building. He leapt at Drew using his powers. SHADOW DRAGON BOOST. He shot through the air and Drew countered him. They hit eachother. Drew swung his fist.

"Not this time." SHADOW DRAGON HEADSMASH. He hit drew with his skull, sending him back into the building. SHADOW DRAGON SMASH. His fist hit the ground where Drew was. But Drew dodged it. SHADOW DRAGON CLAW. He missed again.

"My turn." Drew said. DARK DRAGON ROAR. Omar was sent backwards, and he hit the wall. he stood up but this attack hadn't been full force.

"Slowing down?" Omar asked.

"You wish." DARK DRAGON MULTI-STRIKE. A magic circle appeared in front of Drew, and a beam of darkness shot from it. From the beam six others split aiming for Omar. SHADOW DRAGON SHIELD. He blocked the attack. He leapt into the air. SHADOW DRAGON WING SLASH. His attack hit Drew, pushing him backwards. But Drew shook it off and stood there, panting.

"You can sure take a hit, old friend." Omar said. Drew looked at him and raised his hand. DARK DRAGON STRIKE BEAM. Omar countered his attack. SHADOW DRAGON PULSE. The two beams hit, creating a smoke screen. Omar used this to his advantage. SHADOW DRAGON BOOST. He shot himself across the room to Drew's position. SHADOW DRAGON HEADSMASH. He hit Drew's skull, sending him down. DARK DRAGON ROAR. The move hit Omar in the chest, pushing him backwards, off his feet. He struggled up.

"If I can take a hit, so can you." Omar smiled at this. SHADOW DRAGON ERUPTION. Drew was thrown into the air.  
"Perfect." Omar said aloud. SHADOW DRAGON ROAR. Drew was hit.

"Aaaaaagggggghhhhh!" Drew went down, and collapsed. Omar panted.

"And thats... over now..." Omar said. Drew was injured severely, but it would heal shortly. But he stirred. And then struggled to his feet.

"I'm not... done... not yet." He said. DARK DRAGON ORB. An orb of power emerged between Drew's arms. He launched it at Omar. Omar caught the orb. "What?!" Drew exclaimed.

"I've learned a trick or two recently, Drew." SHADOW DRAGON TAKEOVER. The orb, was used in Omar's own attack. It became a shadow orb. He threw it back at Drew.

"How...?" Drew said before the orb hit him.

"Enjoy that little present." Omar said. The orb hit and he dropped, face down, onto the floor. Omar laughed and dropped to one knee.

"Someone actually managed to take energy out of you, huh?" Victoria managed, struggling up.

"There's a reason he's my second, Victoria."

"WE can definitely defeat Fairtytail with you two. And defeat her." Omar smiled.

"Yes. We will fade out the light."

"So... who is he? What was that?" Erza asked Maddy in the infirmary.

"He clearly wants to get at her." Gildarts said, pointing at Maddy. "But she's part of us now. So we are to protect her."

"No, but I don't understand." Erza replied. "Why does he want you?"

"I should explain." Maddy said.

"Yes." Makarov said. "Because several guild members were hurt by him."

"Ok... me and Omar, we're opposing dragonslayers.. Both of us have along history. 400 years of history to be exact."

"400 years?!" Happy yelled. Everyone looked in awe.

"There was a time where Omar was good. One day, the armies of Zeref arrived at our village. The only protectors of that village was he and I. Omar, angered, destroyed Zeref's forces." Maddy said. "Alone..."

"He destroyed them? How much power does he wield?!" Mira exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter." Natsu said. "I can take him."

"No, you don't understand." Maddy said. "You guys can't beat him."

"Of course we ca-" Gildarts began.

"You can't! The power of Nirvana corrupted him. Turned him evil." She said.

"So whats to say we can't defeat him on our own?" Gildarts asked.

"He... he defeated Acnologia... and Zeref..." As soon as she said the word 'Acnologia' Gildarts stiffened. His eyes grew wide, beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Acnologia..." Gildarts whispered. He ran over to Maddy and grabbed her by her shoulders. "HOW?!" Gildarts yelled. "HOW DID HE DEFEAT THAT MONSTER?!" The room grew silent, except for Gildarts panting.

"He's too powerful. Zeref and Acnologia had to work together to defeat him. Even then, they had to seal him away." She said. "No one can defeat him... except me... but not without help." Gildarts backed away.

"If he's strong enough to defeat such a monster... how can we defeat him..." Gildarts sat down. Makarov looked at Maddy.

"How was Omar freed?" He asked her.

"When Nirvana was destroyed. He was released from his prison."

"And how do you fit into all of this?"

"The Light Dragon power inside me. It's the only magic that can defeat him. But I can't do it alone, Master."

"How is it that you came across this power?" He asked.

"Acnologia... he was the second youngest kin of a family of dragons. His older brother, Nightshade the shadow dragon. His younger brother, Brighttooth, the light dragon. Omar himself was trained to destroy Acnologia. And I was trained to beat Zeref. But Omar's power developed so he could duel and defeat both. When he turned dark, he destroyed our village. Nightshade and Brighttooth got out whoever they could." She said. "Only I can beat him... but not alone." She repeated. "And this guild is in danger as long as I'm here."

"You mean your guild." Gray and Natsu said in unison. She looked up.

"My... guild?"

"You're one of us now." Mira said. "We don't leave our own behind."

"This guy doesn't know the power of a family." Gajeel said. "So I guess we'll have to beat it into him."

_Do we really have a chance? _She thought to herself. She looked around the room. _Maybe..._

_Fools. Even after hearing what I'm capable of, they still persist. What a load of fools._

"Let's head back." Omar said. He'd been watching and using magic to hear inside the guild hall from the top of Kardia Cathedral.

"You!" Omar and Victoria turned towards the person's voice. A young soldier of the magic council stood there. "Get down from there!" Omar laughed.

"You gonna make me?" The staff he wielded sent a bolt of power and it hit Omar, taking him off balance. He fell off the Cathedral and landed face down.

"Aw, crap. Did you hit a civilian?" Said a clearly superior officer. He looked down at Omar. Omar began to laugh, and he stood up. His dark power glowed all around him.

"Did you really think that could damage me?" SHADOW DRAGON PULSE. The soldier was sent flying. The senior officer turned to Omar. 6 more men appeared. Omar smiled.

_Now I'll show you some power._ He looked at the soldiers.

"You're under arrest."

"He attacked me. It was purely self defense." Omar said.

"You're coming with us." They tried to shock him again. He took the hit then looked around.

"You all saw that!" He said to everyone around. "Am I not allowed to defend myself?!" They all watched. The soldiers shocked him again. He leapt up into the air. SHADOW DRAGON CLAW. He swept aside two soldiers with this attack.

"Put him down!" SHADOW DRAGON TALON. He kicked one away. SHADOW DRAGON HEADSMASH. Another two soldiers went down. He raised his fists as he landed. SHADOW DRAGON PULSE. He brought down the final two soldiers. People around him looked at him. He smiled and looked around. His shadowy aura was still around his body.  
"It was all self defense." He said, smiling.


	3. The Maze

Erza continued on her own through the Maze. Something suddenly wrapped around her leg and tossed her into a wall. She managed to requip and absorb the impact.

"Show yourself!"So... What do you think we should do, Master?" Maddy asked.

"Omar will return." He said. "Clear everyone, except for the following. Maddy, Gildarts, Erza, Gray, Shadowgear team, The Thunder Legion, Natsu, Mira, Lisanna, Gajeel, Wendy, and the Cat's."

"What about Elfman?" Mira asked. "And Juvia?"

"They are to protect the others. Send them to Tenrou Island." Makarov replied. "We are the most powerful guild in Fiore. One man will not defeat us."

"Alright. Send Levy and Freed to create enchantments. Protect the hall and the town." Gildarts said. "Natsu, watch the outside. Erza, make sure the others get out of here."

"On it!" Erza said. And then Everyone got to work.

Omar watched the guilds speed and haste. How fast they scrambled to defend themselves. Little did they know, once the Tenrou group was cleared, this would be a whole new place. Omar had had his men set that up.

_Soon, Maddys light will disappear. Soon she will be like us. Nirvana's power will go through her as well. _

"Omar." Drew snapped him from his thoughts. "The others are ready." Omar had an evil grin grow upon his face.

"Wait for my order. Then engage the plan."

Erza returned.

"Everyone's on the boat, it'll set sail for Tenrou immediately."

"Our defenses are set u-" Freed began and then he and Levy whipped around. "Levy, do you feel that?"

"Yes... the enchantments... they're being destroyed."

"How?" The master said.

_Now then. I know all of you can hear my voice. The people of Magnolia have been frozen in time. My maze has been completed. It's time to engage it. _The town shook, and holes began to appear in the floor beneath everyone. Only Natsu, Makarov, Maddy, Lisanna, Mira, the cat's minus lily, and Wendy didn't have holes beneath them.

"What?!" Gildarts exclaimed.

"Gildarts!" Natsu said. They jumped at him but he fell through.

_They haven't been hurt, yet. They are within the Maze. My soldiers will begin searching the maze for opponents. Be wary, good luck. you'll need it. I'll be in the Maze as well. See you in there._

"Hey punk!" Natsu called. "Come fight me like a man!" He ran outside, and saw nothing but walls and paths. Natsu was about to jump into the Maze, but a hand stopped him. He turned around. "Gramps, what're you doing?" He yelled.

"Natsu, this man is too powerful. I'm going to face him. You stay here, defend Maddy and the others."

"No way!" Natsu said. The Master whipped around. His eyes were full of anger.

"Just do it Natsu!" Natsu stopped at his reaction. "Do as I say, not as I do." He said ominously.

"Let's begin." Omar said aloud, sensing Makarov entering the Maze. He jumped into the Maze from above.

Erza stood up. She looked beside her. Gajeel, Gray, and Pantherlily was next to her. She straightened herself.

"Wake up you three!" She said, hitting them in the stomach. They scrambled to their feet. They looked at their surroundings.

"It's like a Maze.." Lily said.

"Yes it is!" Someone yelled. "Courtesy of Me and Kyle. Now are you guys gonna fight or what?" They turned and greeted a man. Erza started forwards, but Gray stopped her.

"I'll handle this clown. You t go on." He said. "Go!" The others hesitated and then left. Except for Pantherlily, who decided to stay.

"You guys go on. Gray will need help." The enemy smiled. He was about average height, tan skin. Black hair and wild eyes. He had a huge grin on his face. Gajeel hesitated for a second and then left with Erza.

"Who're you?" Gray asked.

"Name's Chris. Only half of you decided to stay though?" Chris laughed. "I was hoping for a challenge." ICE MAKE LANCE. Chris disappeared before the attack hit him. "Up here bro!" Gray looked up and saw him hanging upside down, rocks holding him in place.

"What the hell?" Chris laughed. ROCK DRAGON BOULDER. He gripped two boulders and threw them, one for each of them. Except these boulders were magic sealed. Gray dodged one and Pantherlily used his sword to destroy the other. Lily leapt at Chris with his sword. ROCK DRAGON SWORDS. Chris's hands turned into swords. They began to trade blows.

"Oh, wait you're Pantherlily! One of those cat guys from Edolas." Chris said. He punched Lily, and then kicked him away. Lily crashed to the floor.

"Lily!" Gray yelled. ROCK DRAGON STRIKE. "NO!" Gray yelled. ICE MAKE SHIELD. He stood beneath the attack, shielding him and Lily.

"Thanks Gray." Lily remained in his combat form. "This guy's really strong."

"He's clearly crazy. Very crazy. He's enjoying battling us. That's clear."

"So you managed to block my attack?" Gray snapped to attention. Chris stood above him and Lily. ROCK DRAGON CLAW. Gray was sent flying into a wall. He watched Lily jump up and kick Chris into a wall. Chris was gone, however.

"Where'd he go?" Lily exclaimed. A hole appeared behind him and Chris leapt out of it.

"Surprise!" ROCK DRAGON CLAW. The attack struck Lily in the back. Chris laughed. "Is this all you two have to offer?" ICE MAKE SPEAR. The spear was thrown at Chris and he was sent into the wall. Chris was gone again.

"No you don't." ICE MAKE FLOOR. A sheet of ice erupted around him and he heard the thunk of Chris's head as he tried to climb out. The ice shattered after a few hits. Chris leapt into the air and Gray whipped around. ICE MAKE HAMMER. The hammer hit Chris, pushing him backwards. Chris balanced himself in the air. ROCK DRAGON STRIKE. A funnel of rocks hit Gray in the chest.

"Take that!" Gray was still being hit with the attack and then it wasn't there anymore. Gray looked and saw that Lily had destroyed the attack with his magic sword.

"Gray, we have to do this smarter. We gotta attack this guy together, not separate. That's the only way we can beat him."

"Together." Gray took his stance and Lily raised his sword.

Levy and the other members of team Shadow gear stood up.

"Where are we?" Jet asked.

"I have no clue. This place is weird, like a maze." Droy said.

"I think it is a Maze." Levy said, silencing them both.

"You're right. It's a Maze, created by Kyle and Chris. Reinforced by everyone else. Including me." The group turned towards the voice. A man stood there. He was average height, with long dirty blonde hair. But not too long. His eyes were grey, and unforgiving. He had pale white skin, and he was clad in mages robes. Black and Purple mages robes.

"Who're you?" Droy asked.

"I am Drew, Omar's second. I am the Dark Dragonslayer." They all gasped.

"Dark Dragonslayer..." Jet said.  
"Guys we have to bring him down." Drew smiled at Levy's remark.

"I don't think you'll be able to." Drew said. "You see, my power, though not as much, is nearly that of Omar. I am nearly as powerful as my superior."

"Doesn't mean we aren't gonna try."

"You're welcome to try. But I doubt you'll do much." Drew said. Drew took a stance. FALCON HEAVENWARD. Jet launched at Drew and swung his leg outwards. But Drew caught Jet's leg.

"What?!" DARK DRAGON PUNCH. His fist collided with Jet's head, sending him into a wall. He collapsed, defeated.

"Jet!" Droy ran at Drew. KNUCKLE PLANT. The seeds sprouted beneath him, and the plants attacked drew. DARK DRAGON BURST. The orb destroyed the plants. Drew smiled. DARK DRAGON STRIKE BEAM. Droy was hit with the attack and flew, landing next to Jet. He to was defeated. Levy stood before Drew.

"You going to surrender?"

"Never!" SOLID SCRIPT: IRON. Drew easily sidestepped this attack, only to fall into her trap. SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE TRAP. Fire erupted beneath Drew, hitting him. He was sent into the walls. Levy looked at him. She heard a noise and then heard laughing.

"Hahahaha. Very clever, little girl. Very clever indeed. But that's not enough, you should know this." DARK DRAGON ORB. The orb was thrown at Levy and she was sent backwards. She lay on the ground, defeated as well. "So much for Shadow Gear team."

Freed awoke with the rest of his team beside him. They were struggling awake as well.  
"It's a maze." Freed said.

"Yeah, we noticed man." Bickslow said. Everyone stood up an looked around.

"It feels... malevolent." Freed said.

"Evil... definitely." Evergreen said. "Now come on, let's go find the others. Then go to the guild hall." Suddenly the dark presence increased as they began to leave.

"Going somewhere?" A voice said. They turned around and greeted the man that stood before them. He was about average height, a little short. He had long black hair, and darker skin. His eyes were black as night. He wore a large over coat, black in color. It had a high collar and they felt extreme power within him.

"Wait. That's Omar. He was the one who attacked us last night." Bickslow said.

"I'm surprised you're the one who figured it out." Evergreen said.

"Enough bickering you two. We have to deal with the enemy in front of us." Omar smiled.

"Hit me with everything you have." DARK ECRITURE: ABSOLUTE SHADOW. A suit of armor appeared around Freed.

"Babies!" Bickslow said. BARYON FORMATION. They formed the pentagon. Omar smiled.

"Bring it." Omar took stance. FAIRY MACHINE GUN. Ever's attack hit Omar dead on, and Bickslow hit Omar as well. Freed launched his new armored form at Omar, ready to defeat him. After all of the hits, Omar was sent into a wall. But all he did was laugh.

"What the hell?" Evergreen exclaimed.

"Oh, that tickled." Omar said. "I guess that means it's my turn." SHADOW DRAGON BOOST. Omar launched himself at the group. SHADOW DRAGON CLAW. He struck Bickslow across the face and Ever in the stomach. Freed whipped around and Omar did as well. SHADOW DRAGON TALON. He kicked Freed away, but Freed took the hit.

"I won't go down that easily." His sword struck Omar with it's power.

"Hey, this is made of shadows." Omar stopped the sword and ate the power it was using against him. "Thanks for the meal."

"How did you do that?" Freed asked, shocked.

"I'm a Shadow Dragonslayer. Anything made of Shadows are edible for me." Omar said. SHADOW DRAGON HEADSMASH. His attack hit Freed across his cranium. Freed stumbled backwards and Omar laughed. SHADOW DRAGON PULSE. Freed was sent flying backwards. He landed, transformed back into his own self. BARYON FORMATION. Bickslow's most powerful attack was used yet again. Omar turned to be hit by the attack, unable to defend from it. Omar laughed as it sent him backwards.

"How was that?!" Bickslow said.

"That actually hurt a bit. I wasn't expecting it." Omar laughed as he leapt at the wizard. SHADOW DRAGON BOOST. He launched himself at Bickslow. SHADOW DRAGON HEADSMASH. He hit Bickslow in the stomach. SHADOW DRAGON TALON. He kicked Bickslow into a wall, and he slumped. He launched himself at Evergreen. SHADOW DRAGON SMASH. His fist smashed her into the ground, and The Thunder Legion was beaten.

"No..." Freed managed.

"I expected more from the Thunder Legion. But, I guess you're not everything you're cracked up to be." Omar said, laughing. And as quickly as he had appeared, he vanished.

Gajeel and Erza kept on going through the Maze, trying to find the guild hall again.

"Where the hell is it?" Gajeel yelled.

"This Maze is enormous, how are we supposed to find anything?" Erza said.

"You're not. That's the point." The pair turned to see a man rise up from the ground, his skin slowly fading from a brown to tanned white. The man had a heavy set build, and large smile.

"Who're you?" Erza asked.

"I'm Kyle. The Earth Dragonslayer."

"Another Dragonslayer..." Erza said.

"Haven't you learned by now?"

"Learned what punk?" Gajeel asked. Kyle smiled and looked down, bringing the rocks off the ground into his hand by flicking his wrist, crushing them in hand. He took the dust and bits of rock and ate them, chewing, then swallowing them.

"We're all Dragonslayers." Kyle said. "Rock, Earth, Water, Dark, and Shadow."

"All of you..." Erza repeated.

"Yes. It appears Dark has eliminated your 'Shadowgear team'. And the Thunder Legion have been defeated by Shadow."

"What?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Erza, go. I'll take care of him." Gajeel said.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"I mean, I'll take care of him. I'm assuming there are others in here more powerful than him. We need you to take care of them. Go, I got this." Gajeel said, cracking his knuckles. Erza ran off and Gajeel stood between Kyle and her path.

"You? You're going to defeat me?" Kyle asked.

"That's right, punk." Kyle simply smiled.

"Bring it on." IRON DRAGON CLAW. His arm shot forwards and Kyle avoided it and melted into the earth.

"Running away?"

"You wish." Gajeel heard everywhere. He plunged his attack into the ground and Kyle shot from the earth. "Not to shabby." EARTH DRAGON ERUPTION. The ground around Gajeel trembled and rose up to strike him. Gajeel leapt back out, punching Kyle. Kyle stumbled.

"You're not bad yourself." Gajeel said smiling. "You might have a chance." EARTH DRAGON TWIN STRIKE. Two earth pillars struck Gajeels chest.

"Don't underestimate an opponent." Kyle said.

"Titania Erza Scarlet... I've always wanted to test the Fairy Queens power." A woman rose from the Earth and she realized it was the water in the ground.

"Who are you?!" Erza said, raising her sword. The woman smiled. She was somewhat short, and skinny. Her brown hair flowed over her shoulder and she had a smirk on her face.

"I am the Water Dragonslayer. Victoria." She said. "Aside from the two monsters in our guild, I am the most powerful." Erza requipped into her Water Empress armor.

"Stand aside." Erza said.

"Hahaha, do you think you can just say that?" Victoria laughed again. "If you want to get to your companions, you will have to get past me." Erza leapt and Victoria vanished and reappeared.

"You're fast." Erza said. She swung again and Victoria vanished and appeared again.

"You're gonna have to try something else, Hun." WATER DRAGON HAMMER. Water formed in a hammer and the hammer took a solid form. She swung it at Erza and she barely managed to block it.

"Well this is it? Your hammer vs my swords." And Erza leapt.

Gildarts stood up.

"Where the hell am I?" He said aloud.

"The Maze. The place if your defeat." A voice said. He slowly turned his head in annoyance. A man stood there.

"You're Drew, aren't you?"

"So your subconscious picked up information. I didn't assume you would be able to."

"Well I don't have time for this, but I assume you won't let me leave until I beat you."

"Correct. But I have projected the outcomes of these battles. Gray and Pantherlily will defeat Chris, barely. But they will be defeated later. Kyle will beat Gajeel, then defeated by one of our own. Erza shall defeat Victoria, but is then defeated of her own wounds. And I shall defeat you. But then be defeated by someone. And then Omar shall defeat the Master. But the outcome of the final battle is unclear." Drew said.

"Yeah, well that's all well and good. But like I said, I don't have time for this." Gildarts looked up. "Let's get this over with quickly." And both wizards began to radiate power. DARK DRAGON EXPLSION. The area around Gildarts sunk, then exploded. He was sent flying into the air. Gildarts sent a break grid at him. Drew avoided the attack and leapt upwards. DARK DRAGON TALON. His foot collided with Gildarts arm and he threw Drew backwards. Gildarts threw a punch, his magic backing it. It shoved Drew into the wall.

"Impressive." Drew said. He leapt back and punched Gildarts. DARK DRAGON PUNCH. Gildarts himself was pushed back.

"I could say the same to you." And they leapt at each other.


	4. Battles Part 1

Natsu paced around.

"Why the hell do I gotta stay?! It's not fair!" Natsu screamed.

"Calm down, he probably thought you were best to protect Maddy." Suddenly runes made words before them.

Teams Shadow Gear and Rajinshu: Defeated.

Current Battles:

Gildarts vs Drew

Erza vs Victoria

Gajeel vs Kyle

Gray and Pantherlily vs Chris

Omar vs none

Makarov vs none

"We have to protect Maddy. I will help the others." Mira said.

"No way! I wanna go!"

"Natsu..." Lisanna said. "Stay I cant protect her on my own. Please." Natsu clenched his teeth and stopped. He grunted.

"Fine. Go Mira." Natsu sat down pouting. Mira nodded and ran into the maze. Maddy fell and started crying.

"This is all my fault... Everyone's going to get hurt."

"Cut that out." Lisanna said. "We are Fiores strongest guild. We can do this."

Gray attacked again. ICE MAKE HAMMER. Chris dodged, just to be hit by Pantherlilys sword.

"Hey cat, that hurt!" ROCK DRAGON LANDSLIDE. Rocks fell towards them and Gray deflected it. But a hand grabbed his leg.

"What?!" Gray was thrown into the nearest wall and the figure emerged. ROCK DRAGON SWORDS. Chris leapt at him without a moment of hesitation.

"No!" Pantherlily yelled. He jumped and deflected the blow.

"Nice Lily!" ICE MAKE GEYSER. Ice erupted and engulfed Chris. Chris got angry at this, and broke his way out, just to catch an attack from Lily. Chris was struck across the chest by Lilys sword. Chris landed. ROCK DRAGON ROAR. The attack hit both him and Lily in a single blast. Both were sent into the walls and crumbled to their knees.

"Giving up so soon?" Chris laughed after he said that. Lily struggled to his feet.

"You're gonna have to learn like I did. You don't mess with Fairy tail or it's members. Otherwise you'll be in a world of pain. We work together as a family and we fight as one!" Lily raised his sword yet again.

"Nice speech, from a cat. But I hate lectures. So we may as well get this over with quickly." Chris began radiating power, and Gray got up.

"We're not letting you fight against us anymore. We're taking you down!" Chris laughed again and looked at the pair of them.

"Bring it on!"

"One last time Gray!" Lily yelled.

"Lets go!" ICE MAKE GEYSER. Chris was sent through the air and caught in the ice. He spent no time waiting, and began to break it again. ROCK DRAGON CLAW. And as Chris was carried up Lily hit him across the chest again. Chris screamed as the sword struck him across his chest.

"NO!" He yelled and fell to his knees. "Defeated by a cat... and a maker wizard." And then Chris slumped to the ground, unconscious. The pair stood over him and smiled.

"Didn't think anyone but Gajeel could keep up."

"Theres a lot you still have to learn Lily." Gray said. "Theres a lot of us who are just as strong as Gajeel."

"I'll keep that in mind. Let's get to the guild hall." Lily said and they both took off towards the guild.

IRON DRAGON SWORD. The sword missed again.

"You're fast."

"I know." Kyle said. EARTH DRAGON BLASTER. A beam of earth struck his chest.

"You little..." IRON DRAGON CLAW. The attack hit Kyle's chest.

"You actually landed a blow?!" As he turned Gajeel was already upon him. IRON DRAGON TALON. The attack threw Kyle to one side. EARTH DRAGON EXPLOSION. Dirt and grit exploded around Gajeel, causing a massive amount of damage.

"Gahh!" Gajeel landed and looked at Kyle. IRON DRAGON CLAW. The attack missed again. Gajeel got angry. IRON DRAGON LANCE: DEMON LAW. The green spears launched at Kyle and he avoided most of them, only to be hit by a few. EARTH DRAGON TALON. Kyles foot connected with Gajeel's arm and he threw him off. IRON DRAGON CLAW. EARTH DRAGON FIST. The two attacks hit causing a massive shockwave around the room they battled in.

"You're more powerful than I expected." Kyle said with a wry smile.

"I could say the same. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to bring you down." Gajeel said.

"You fail to realize, Iron."

"Realize what?"

"I am probably the most powerful member of our guild. If I dug deep I could actually defeat Omar myself."

"You've got a lot of confidence in yourself there."

"I don't need confidence. This is all purely skill. I have powers beyond anyone's imagination. The earth is limitless. I can't be defeated. Not even by the Shadow."

_Oh really? Kyle did you think I wouldn't be listening in? _Omar appeared out of the shadows in the corner of the room. Gajeel stood prepared.

"Both of you I have to fight?"

"You'll only fight one of us." Omar said. "The Victor. Kyle if you think you can defeat me, then by all means. Defeat me. Hit me with everything you have." Omar said, a large grin creeping along his face. Kyle began to sweat.

"I can take you down!" EARTH DRAGON STRIKE. The attack hit Omar dead on and he didn't even flinch. "What?!" Kyle yelled. "Okay how about this." EARTH DRAGON EXPLOSION. Gajeel could tell that that attack was full power against Omar. The dust cleared and Omar still stood.

"Is that all the power you wield?" Omar asked.

"I'll show you!" EARTH DRAGON ROAR. The roar hit Omar and Gajeel was sent backwards from it's amount of power. But again, the Shadow Dragonslayer stood, not even a scratch upon him. DRAGONSLAYER SECRET ART: EARTH DESTROYER. The earth rose up from around Omar and enclosed him inside.  
"What is that?" Gajeel asked.  
"Its an attack that consumes it's victims bodies. Destroys who they are and leaves their skeletal remains behind!" Kyle said. Suddenly the attack was absorbed by black and dissapated.

"I'm not impressed." Omar said.

"How are you still standing?!" Kyle exclaimed. Omar smiled. SHADOW DRAGON ERUPTION. The floor beneath Kyle split open and a wave of shadows engulfed him. "GAHHHH!" He yelled as the attack consumed him. He dropped to the ground.

"Whats the matter Kyle? Only a single hit and you're on the floor." Kyle kneeled, panting. "That attack wasn't even half power." Omar said. Kyle shook his head and accepted it. SHADOW DRAGON PULSE. Two pulses hit Kyle dead on and sent him to the ground.

"He was your comrade!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Yes he was. I didn't like doing that to him. But he was boasting and claimed he would defeat me. I needed to see for myself." Omar said, with a frown.

"Well now I'll take you down." Omar smiled.

"Are you sure you want to try, even after seeing what I did to him?" Gajeel glanced at Kyle. He was laying there, his clothes tattered, his body scarred and injured. And that was from a weak attack.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail! I will not surrender." Omar smiled.

"I admire your courage. Gajeel Redfox, I will enjoy battling you." Omar said. IRON DRAGON CLAW. The attack was caught by Omar's hand. Gajeel stood in shock, his face in disbelief. SHADOW DRAGON ABSORB. Gajeel was absorbed into the shadows and took damage from them.

"What the hell is this?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"This attack is absorbing your magic power. Draining you of it." Gajeel pulled his hand back and dropped to his knees in pain. He saw that the power was absorbing his magic, draining it into Omar. "Of course, I have no need of this power. It will be stored as excess. It won't kill you. That's not my intent. I just want Maddy. I hope none of you are killed." Gajeel sank lower.

"You know we can't accept this." Gajeel said. "I can't go down this way." He looked up and broke free of the attack.

"Impressive. Not many have the strength to do that. But its still futile." Omar leapt at Gajeel and with one attack, shoved him into the walls, and he was beaten.

"No..." Gajeel said.

"Your power is impressive, Gajeel Redfox. You are a strong man. I'm just stronger." Omar said.


	5. Battles Part 2

Drew stopped.

"It appears that my calculations were wrong. Kyle was defeated by Omar, then Gajeel fell the same way. Both men defeated by the same wizard."

"Quit your yapping." Gildarts said. "I've still got to defeat you." Gildarts ran at Drew and this attack sent Drew into the wall.

"Your magic is impressive, Gildarts Clive. But it's not nearly as powerful as it can be. Even you are still growing as a wizard." DARK DRAGON STRIKE BEAM. The pulse of darkness collided with Gildarts sending him into a wall. He got up and jumped, punching Drew across the face. DARK DRAGON TALON. Drews foot collided with Gildarts chest. He kicked Drew back in response to the attack. CRASH. Gildarts Magic caused the floor beneath Drew to crumble and explode around him. Drew leapt into the air.

"Running away, boy?" Gildarts asked.

"No, but that would make your task that much simpler wouldn't it?" DARK DRAGON MULTI-STRIKE. The 6 beams all hit Gildarts, but he simply shrugged it off. "You're more powerful than I anticipated." Drew said. "But it's no matter." DARK DRAGON ROAR. The roar attacked engulfed Gildarts. DISASSEMBLE. And the attack shattered. What Gildarts wasn't expecting was that Drew had expected this.

"What?!" Drew was already in front of Gildarts and raised his fist. DARK DRAGON FIST. Drews fist collided with Gildarts head. Gildarts was sent flying into a wall and he came out, injured. Drew leapt again, only to be punched by Gildarts across the face. Drew landed on his feet, dark power radiating around him. Gildarts power radiated white around him. The two mages leapt at each other, fists ready. Both hit each others faces, injuring the both of them. Drew kicked upwards and Gildarts took a knee to the gut.

"You can't defeat me, Gildarts!" DARK DRAGON HEADSMASH. His head collided with Gildarts and the other mage was sent into the ground. Gildarts punched upwards, sending Drew into the ceiling.

"You've got a lot of power. But you've messed with the wrong guild."

"I don't think we have. Your master will be defeated. But the question is, will Omar? He must battle Maddy, whos power rivals his in every way. And along with that there are the other members of your guild who are still at the guild hall that Omar will have to deal with."

"You can project all the fancy calculations you want. That won't make a difference to us. We'll strive to win, no matter the odds."

"I can admire your confidence and courage, Gildarts Clive. But it's not worth it. Surrender her, and your whole guild will be spared."

"You think we'd just give up one of our own like that?" Gildarts said. "You've got a lot to learn about Fairy Tail, boy." Gildarts leapt again and Drew was ready. DRAGONSLAYER SECRET ART: DARKNESS RISING. The magic Drew held in his body was released in one fist into Gildarts when he was punched. Gildarts face twisted in pain.

"Sorry, Gildarts." The Great Mage Gildarts was defeated. Gildarts collapsed to the ground, beaten. Drew panted from that battle with one of the strongest mages he'd ever faced. He heard a footstep and turned around.

"So you defeated our most powerful Wizard."

"Makarov..." The short man stood before him and started radiating magic power.

"I'll have to beat you myself." Drew took a step backwards, then leapt.

REQUIP:WATER EMPRESS ARMOR. Erza leapt at the women before her. WATER DRAGON TYPHOON. A swirl of water absorbed Erza.

"That won't work as long as I'm-" and she felt pain from the water. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Erza exclaimed. "How..." She said, getting up.

"My Water is dragons water. It can't be controlled by the likes of you."

"Then perhaps I should take a different route." REQUIP:LIGHTNING EMPRESS ARMOR. She shot lightning from her staff and Victoria dodged it and appeared behind Erza. WATER DRAGON SLICER. Water cut through Erza and sent her reeling.

"Hmph. I expected more from Titania Erza." Victoria said.

_Her level of magic is more powerful than I thought. I'll have to approach this more cautiously. _She thought to herself. She sent lightning into the ground, hoping to catch the water, which she did.

"Ow!" Victoria exclaimed as the lightning shocked her. "That hurt!" WATER DRAGON DESTRUCTION. Erza was absorbed in water yet again, and was severely damaged by it. Her armor was in tatters. REQUIP: GIANTS ARMOR. She grabbed Victoria and threw her into a wall. She threw the spear and it struck across Victorias stomach.

"My Giant's armor." Erza said.

"Oh yes. That armor. It won't matter." WATER DRAGON DESTRUCTION. REQUIP:ADAMANTINE ARMOR. She blocked the attack from Victoria then realized her flaw.

_It was a trick. _WATER DRAGON ROAR. The roar hit Erza in the back and sent her onto the floor, injured. She requipped back into her regular armor.

"What level of magic are you on?!" She questioned.

"Clearly out of your league." Victoria said with a smile. "I suppose I should defeat you now. Though Omar gave clear instructions not to kill you." Erza braced herself. WATER DRAGON ROAR. The roar was sent at Erza but the attack never hit. She looked up and saw Mirajane there, already changed into Satan's Soul.

"Mira..." Erza said.

"Get up Erza. I know you're stronger than this." Erza smiled.

"You're right. I was a fool to give in so easily." REQUIP:PURGATORY ARMOR. She readied herself in her armor and raised her sword. Mira stood beside her ready.

"You ready Erza?" The Fairy queen smiled.

"I've always been ready."

Omar sat down in a corner, looking at the two men he just defeated.

"When will anyone ever learn?" He said aloud. "I am possibly the most powerful wizard in Fiore... yet no one realizes it." And then he sensed something. Something that shocked him.

_It's here... The One Magic... But how?_ And then he realized.

"Dragneel... that's why he's made it this far. Not fallen yet... He doesn't realize it. He has the One Magic. I'll have to be careful when I'm battling him."

_The one Magic, Like Omar has just mentioned. It is an ancient Magic, the most ancient. It was the original magic ever created. It's power knows no bounds. What Omar doesn't realize is that as long as Natsu has this magic, no matter his opponent, if his heart is in it to defend his friends, he will always win. Omar can't defeat him if he's protecting his friends. _

DEMON BLAST. The attack hit Victoria sending her careening. WATER DRAGON SLICER. Mira was sent backwards and quickly flipped herself back. Erza launched herself. REQUIP:FLIGHT ARMOR. She leapt at Victoria and swung her swords against her. Victoria laughed and shot away.

"You'll have to do better than that." WATER DRAGON CLAW. Victoria launched at Mira with this attack. DARKNESS PALM. Mira and Victoria exchanged blows, until Victoria hit one crucial hit on Mira's stomach.

"Erza, now!" Erza leapt behind Victoria and hit her with both swords. She whipped around and hardly defended herself from the attack. Mira was above Victoria. SATANIC BLAST. The pulse of darkness enveloped Victoria in a single blast. Erza wasn't out either. REQUIP:HEAVENS WHEEL. The circle of swords were launched at Victoria but she was ready.

"Not this time, Titania." she said. She disappeared from the spot she was, only moments before and The pair searched for her.

"Where did she go?!" Mira exclaimed. And she suddenly felt a presence behind her.

"Peek-a-boo." And she emerged from behind Mira. WATER DRAGON TALON. Mira was kicked into the ground and Erza was there. "No you don't." WATER DRAGON TYPHOON. A swirl of water engulfed Erza, sending her backwards across the room. Erza struggled to her knees, clasping her sword.

_I'm running out of armor to use... We have to defeat her quickly. Where's Mira? _She saw Mira on the opposite side of the room to her, kneeling and injured. Victoria walked up to her.

"Are you going to surrender?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Never. Fairy Tail would never surrender to the likes of you." Mira spat back.

"Not the right answer, Mira." WATER DRAGON-

"NO!" Erza screamed. She launched at Victoria and slashed at her with her sword. Victoria screamed. She stepped away from Mira. WATER DRAGON ROAR. The roar hit Erza again, but she held her ground this time.

"What?!" Victoria exclaimed. Erza launched at her again, only to be pushed back. Victoria started to sweat. "You... I'll-" Mirajane grabbed her arm.

"You messed with Fairy Tail... That was the biggest mistake you've ever made." SATANIC BLAST. Miras attack absorbed her opponent. She screamed in pain as she backed away. Erza leapt and struck one final time, leaving Victoria injured, severely. DEMON BLAST. HEAVENS WHEEL. The attacks hit and finished off Victoria.

"I lost..." She managed and fell to ground, defeated. Mira and Erza stood side by side wincing in pain.

"We did it..." Mira managed. Then both women fell down.


	6. Battles Part 3

Drew was barely standing. Makarov was enormous before him.

Is this the power of Fairy Tails master? The Giants Rage for hurting his children? Drew thought. DARK DRAGON STRIKE BEAM. The beam hit Makarov, sending him stumbling. He punched at Drew again, and barely missed. DARK DRAGON ROAR. The roar sent the master backwards and he nearly fell over.

"You hurt the brats! My children! You dare mess with this monsters Children?"

"You are not the only monster, Makarov." Drew said. "Me and Omar are more than monsters."

"It may be so, but I will crush you for attacking our guild. You never mess with Fairy Tail." Makarovs punch hit him this time, sending him backwards. Drew barely managed to endure the attack as Makarov hit him again, sending him of his feet.

"Makarov... how much power do you wield?" "Enough." And he punched Drew into the ground. DARK DRAGON EXPLOSION. Drew got Makarovs fist off of him.

"It'll take more than that... to stop me." Drew managed.

"It seems as though not much more will be required." Makarov said. "I can last for a lot longer than you might think." Drew leapt at Makarov when the old man punched. He ran up along Makarovs arm and attacked his head. DARK DRAGON FIST. He punched the man in the face several times, before the old man started swatting at him. Drew leapt into the air. DARK DRAGON MULTI-STRIKE. The six beams struck Makarovs chest and he yelled in pain.

"You little pest. I'll crush you for messing with my children."

"I defeated your precious Shadow Gear team, Makarov. With ease. Gildarts was a bit of a challenge. But who's to say I can't defeat you?"

"I am! You don't realize what you've gotten yourself into, boy. You've attacked Fairy Tail. You may as well have dug your own grave."

"Big talk. Then again, you are quite a large man." Drew said smugly.

"We're in the middle of a battle and you crack a joke? I didn't expect you to be so annoying. Or courageous. Either way, you're going down." The master charged again and Drew charged as well. His fist collided with Makarov's. Drew was sent flying backwards into a wall and he screamed.

"I'm still not done... Makarov..." Drew stood again. DARK DRAGON ROAR. The attack hit Makarov and he felt his pain. "Did that hit a nerve?" Drew said. Makarov roared and charged again.

"NO WAY!" Natsu said. "Gildarts was beaten?"

"Even Gildarts..." Lisanna said. "How?"

"It was that Lieutenant. Drew." Wendy said. "He fought Gildarts, remember?"

"And it looks now like he's fighting Gramps." Natsu said. "I wish we could see what was going on." Natsu said. And then, just like that, they got images. They saw Gramps fighting against a man clad in black, And he was barely holding out. They saw Erza, Mira, and another women on the ground. They saw Gray and Lily heading back. They saw the Rajinshu defeated, and shadow gear. They saw Gajeel and another man injured as well. They saw whom they assumed Gray and Lily had defeated.

"Oh my god!" Wendy said. "We have to help everyone!" As she said that Mira and Erza got up. "Carla, Happy!" Wendy said.

"Yes, child?" Carla asked.

"Can you guys go get the people who're injured? Help them back here so I can heal them?"

"Of course."

"Yeah! We're gonna need everyone." Happy yelled. And the pair flew off. Wendy looked back at Natsu.

"I hope they get to everyone in time."

Drew blocked another punch from Makarov. He was breathing heavily, injuries keeping him slower.

"If this is your power, than Omar's cannot be that much more! I thought you two were close in power." Makarov said.

"He doesn't use his full power when he and I battle. His true power is far more than you can imagine. The power to kill Acnologia."

"That remains to be seen!" Makarov yelled. DARK DRAGON STRIKE BEAM. His attack hit Makarov again, but only angering him further. Drew darted forwards, dodging the blows of Makarov.

"Well you will see when he defeats you!"

"Him? Have you no confidence in yourself?!"

"I'm just trying to hold on long enough."

"Long enough?"

"For Omar to arrive. And defeat you." DARK DRAGON ROAR. Makarov was hit again, but kept himself ok. Another fist hit Drew and shoved him into a wall. He didn't get up this time and stayed on the ground.

"It looks like you haven't held out long enough." Makarov said.

Now that's where you're wrong, Makarov. He stiffened as he heard the voice.

"I see. That's why he gave in." Omar stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes it is." Omar said. Shadows radiated around him. Darkness that seemed to come from fear.

"You hold much power in you young one. But you wouldn't be doing this if not for Nirvana. So."

"So what?" Omar said.

"So you're forgiven. None of this will be held against you, unless someone gets... Killed." Makarov said. Omar laughed.

"Nirvana opened up my eyes, old man! Afterwards, perhaps I'll open up yours. And killing people isn't what we are here for. I don't need any of you dead. I just want Maddy." He said with a smirk.

"Perhaps after I defeat you you'll see the truth." Omar smiled.

"Well I guess no truth will be seen." Omar leapt. SHADOW DRAGON CLAW. He punched Makarov into a wall.

"What?!" He said as he hit the wall. GIANTS WRATH. His fist hit Omar at full force. And Omar moved back just a little. Omar's hand was raised and he blocked the hand.

"I expected more." SHADOW DRAGON ERUPTION. Shadows erupted beneath Makarov sending him up, into the city above. "You don't expect to get away so easily." SHADOW DRAGON BOOST. He shot into the air and above Makarov. Makarovs fist shot upwards and Omar avoided it. SHADOW DRAGON PULSE. He was sent back into the Maze and layed splayed out, out of his Giants form.

"You won't best me so easily!" WHITE SPLENDOUR. Light erupted around him and absorbed Omar. SHADOW DRAGON BRILLIANCE. Shadows dissipated the light and Omar stood there.

"That's more like it." SHADOW DRAGON ROAR. Makarov was absorbed by complete blackness. He still managed to find his footing. "Now I'm impressed. Though I've been on my lowest level of magic power. Perhaps I should use my weakest secret art." Makarov tensed at this.

If he uses a secret art... This battle will be over. I'll be beaten.

"What's wrong Makarov?!" Omar said laughing. "Afraid?" DRAGONSLAYER SECRET ART: PURE SHADOW.

"The brats..." Omar paused as Makarov laughed. "The brats will beat you... And I will give them more time." Makarov stood. Omar simply smiled.

"Go! My dragon shadows!" Makarov yelled. THREE PILLAR GODS:ULTIMATE DEFENSE.

What?! Impossible... The smoke cleared and he saw. He blocked my attack?! Makarov panted.

"Hurry children..."


	7. Shadow Arc Finale

The others had been gathered. Gajeel, Gray, Lily, Mira, Erza, Gildarts, Shadow Gear, and the Rajinshi had been gathered. Wendy had healed them mostly. It depleted some of her strength.

"Rest up." Mira said. "You did good." Natsu was still fresh and ready to fight. The only one not up was Gildarts. He had suffered to many injuries in the Maze.

"I hope he's ok..." Wendy said. "I tried to heal him..."

"You did your best. We will just have to wait and see." Mira said. Gildarts layed in the bed unmoving. Natsu looked over. Erza walked over to him.

"I've never seen him like this." Erza said. "Not in all my time in the guild."

"Me neither. It was that Drew guy that did this. The Dark Dragonslayer." Natsu replied.

"But behind it all..."

"Is him. Omar. I'm gonna take him down." Natsu said angrily. Erza smiled.

"We will all work together." Someone intruded in their conversation.

"Even then... It might not be enough." They turned to Levy.

"You to?" Natsu said.

"I've been digging into some old books on dragons and dark magic."

"What did you find?" Erza asked.

"Omar's Dragon. Nightshade. He and Brighttooth were human once. Acnologia to. They were transformed into dragons by Zeref. But Brighttooth and Nightshade didn't want to fall down that path. And resorted to use Dragonslayers to defeat those enemies. They found Maddy and Omar, and adopted them. And trained them. To defeat the monsters they couldn't fight. They're slayers became more powerful than them." Natsu sighed.

"So they were trained for a purpose." Erza said.

"Not at first. They were orphans, and the dragons protected them. When they showed interest in magic, they were trained." Levy said.

"I don't care who trained them!

"You should. That dragon, Nightshade, is something you wouldn't imagine. The tales of his power in the dragons war... That is a very powerful family."

"We can still do this." Natsu said confidently.

"Maybe..." A bead of sweat appeared on Levys head. "I just don't know how." She said. Erza stiffened.

"Get ahold of yourself. We can do this." She said sternly. Levy nodded.

"You're right. We are Fairy Tail!" Levy said.

"The brats are getting confident." Makarov said with a smile. Omar laughed.

"They can be as confident as they want. They won't defeat me." SHADOW MAKE:SCYTHE. He leapt at the Master with his shadowy scythe. SHIELD OF LIGHT. The scythe cut through most of the light, sending him flying. Makarov stood again.

"I will defend this guild for as long as possible!"

"Give in old man!" SHADOW DRAGON CANNON. An orb of shadows appeared between his hands and shot forwards against Makarov.

"NOOOOO." Makarov fell backwards, defeated. He managed to get to his feet one more time.

"I'm impressed Makarov."

"I'll give you to the count of three." White light shone between his hands.

"Is this...?"

"One."

"Fairy law. The ultimate spell that defeats all the caster sees as their enemy."

"Two."

"Then I guess I must equal you."

"Three." FAIRY LAW. Omar smiled an raise his own hands. SHADOW DRAGON MIRROR. DRAGON LAW.

"Do you really wish to cast that spell now?" Omar asked. Makarov stopped.

"What?!"

"My Shadow Dragon Mirror spell allows me to copy my enemies spell." Makarov stopped his spell. Omar did the same. "Let's end this." SHADOW DRAGON ROAR. It hit him dead on. As he fell to the ground he sighed.

Children... You must defeat him... And he was beaten. Omar smiles and dissappeared into the Maze again.

"Master... He was defeated." Mira said.

"No way! Gramps lost to that guy?" Natsu said.

"So he's not all talk." Gajeel said.

"No... He has power you couldn't even comprehend." Maddy said. "Just look at what his lieutenant did." They all looked at Gildarts. They all grew grim expressions.

"He's going down." Natsu said. Suddenly there was a disturbance in the corner. Someone stood and stretched. "Lucy!"

"Hey guys. What's going on?" She asked. They explained the situation. "Oh my god!"

"Where have you been?" Gray asked.

"I was asleep." Lucy said. "But whoever this Omar guy is, he's going down!"

Oh really? Well come outside and prove it. Unless you want me to tear down your guild hall. Everyone went outside to greet the threat.

"Why you..." Erza said.

"What's wrong Titania?" Omar asked. "Dragon got your tongue?" They all prepared.

"Bring it on!" Natsu said. Omar laughed.

"Always so energetic." Omar said. "That's good Natsu. But pick your moments a bit better." Natsu's hand lit ablaze.

"I don't care who you are pal, or what you say. You mess with Fairy Tail, and you're going down." Omar smiled. "Let's go!"

Droy: KNUCKLE PLANT, Jet: FALCON HEAVENWARD, Levy: SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE, Freed: DARK ECRITURE: PAIN, Ever: FAIRY MACHINE GUN, Bickslow: BARYON FORMATION, Gray: ICE MAKE: CANNON, Lily and Erza swung their swords, Mira: SOUL EXTINCTION, Lisanna: TAKEOVER: CAT, Lucy: OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER, Wendy: SKY DRAGON ROAR, Gajeel: IRON DRAGON ROAR, Maddy: LIGHT DRAGON ROAR, Natsu: FIRE DRAGON ROAR. The attacks combined and darted towards Omar. He raised his hand. SHADOW DRAGON SHIELD. His shield withstood the tremendous attack force. Just barely.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed. Omar leapt.

"Hahaha! That's a nice preshow! But now it's time for the main event." SHADOW DRAGON CANNON. He cast the spell, and defeated several members of them. Droy, Jet, Freed, Evergreen, and Lily fell to the beam. FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN. He hit Omar in the stomach, to no avail. SHADOW DRAGON CLAW. He hit Natsu into the ground.

"Natsu!" Mira yelled. SOUL EXTINCTION. Omar dissappeared. He appeared next to Mira. SHADOW DRAGON HEADSMASH. Mira was hit incredibly hard.

"Hahahahaha!" Omar swung around. SHADOW DRAGON TALON. He hit Gajeel as he leapt. "Pathetic." Omar said.

"You asshole!" Natsu said. FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST. Omar grabbed his hand and threw him backwards. SKY DRAGON WING SLASH. Omar dodged it. SHADOW DRAGON PULSE. Wendy screamed as the attack hit her.

"Wendy!" Erza yelled. She leapt at Omar. REQUIP:FLIGHT ARMOR. Omar dodged the first strike. SHADOW MAKE:SWORDS. He created two swords, deflecting Erzas blows. He leapt backwards. SHADOW DRAGON LANCE. The darts hit Erza, shredding her armor.

"When will you give up?!" Omar yelled. SHADOW DRAGON ERUPTION. This continued until only the Dragonslayers remained standing. Natsu tensed.

"We will never give up! We're Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled. He ran up to Omar. FIRE DRAGON TALON. Omar simply deflected the hit with his forearm.

"You have so much potential, Natsu. Yet you haven't achieved it yet." IRON DRAGON CLAW. Omar was hit from beind, and turned around. SHADOW DRAGON PULSE. Gajeel was hit backwards into a wall.

"Gajeel!" Wendy yelled.

"Wendy, help Gajeel and the others. Me and Maddy will deal with him." Natsu said. Omar laughed.

"So much confidence. I like that." Omar said. SHADOW DRAGON BOOST. He launched at Natsu, punching him across the face. Maddy launched at Omar. LIGHT DRAGON PUNCH. Omar was hit.

"That actually hurt." Omar said. "You're still not powerful enough to defeat me." SHADOW DRAGON PULSE. Maddy was hit. She fell to her knees.

He's to powerful... Maddy thought. I can't defeat him... And then she had an idea. If I use that... I could actually do it. But... No. It's for Fairy Tail. And for him.

"Natsu!" Maddy yelled.

"What is it?"

"Keep him busy. I've got an idea." Natsu smiled as Maddy was surrounded by light.

"No problem." Omar looked questioningly.

"What're you planning?" Omar asked with a laugh. FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST. Omar took the blow without complaint.

"I'm going to save you Omar. I'm going to save Fairy Tail also!"

"What're you yammering about? Save me from what?"

"Darkness." She said. Omar's eyes widened. He paused.

"That spell?! You can't use that!" Omar said. He charged forwards but was knocked back. FIRE DRAGON ROAR. "Get away from me!" Omar yelled.

"I'll buy her all the time she needs." Natsu said.

"You don't realize this spell! Dragneel, stay out of my way!"

"I'll cleanse the Darkness and replace it with light!" Maddy yelled. Omar charged again, but Natsu kept hitting him, slowing him. "When I use this spell, it'll weaken him enough for you to defeat him. Once you beat him, he will be free of Nirvana!"

"Got it! Hurry up!" Maddy opene we eyes and they were pure white.

"May the Light dragons power flow into me. To clear the Darkness, and purify the Evil." LIGHT DRAGON PURIFIER.

"That spell will kill you!" Omar yelled. Natsu ceased his attacks.

"It'll what?!" Natsu yelled. Omar was hit by the spell and his back bent. He screamed and was absorbed by the light. He felt the spell course through his body, absorb into his heart.

"No!" Omar yelled. Light exploded around him and then nothing. Omar sat on his knees as Dark and Light began to clash inside of him. Trying to make themselves in control.

"Now Natsu." Natsu hesitated. Though he couldn't see, he knew that Natsu didn't want to attack. "Natsu, as my final wish. Do this." He said.

"Y-yes." He heard the fire being prepared. CRIMSON LOTUS:EXPLODING FLAME BLADE. Omar was hit by the fire and sent backwards into the wall and fell to the ground.

Makarov smiled as he lay down.

"Those brats... They did it. They actually did it." He frowned. "But Maddy... With all of the power she consumed. She will most certainly die. Omar won't be held accountable. She made her choice." He tensed. "Still..." He looked upwards at the Maze and sensed the others being freed of Nirvana.

Gildarts barely stood up. He knew that they had won. Fairy Tail always did.

"Good job Natsu. Maddy... You did good. You saved a good man from the darkness in his heart." Omar had done bad deeds. But only because of the Darkness that had consumed his heart. But now the light saved him.

Omar awoke.

What...? I'm... I'm free. Nirvana's gone from my heart. And then he remembered.

"Maddy!" Omar yelled. He ran over to the girls side. She lay on the ground flat. "Maddy... No... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Omar." Maddy said.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't control it..." He said.

"It's not your fault. I made my choice. And that was to save you. Don't blame yourself." Maddy said.

"I can't..." Omar said. He looked away.

"But I have one final gift..."

"You've already given me everything. You saved me."

"No... I'm dying Omar..." She barely managed.

"Take it easy." Omar said.

"My power... It can be transferred if I die. All of it."

"What're you saying?"

"Take it... Omar." She said. "It'll make you stronger... and make sure your heart... never falls to the dark again." She took hold of his hand.

"No... You're all I have left. Nightshade and Brighttooth dissappeared to my knowledge. Our village was destroyed. My only remaining family was killed... You're the last one."

"You'll find someone... Or multiple someone's." She said. "Maybe a guild." She said. Her hand began to shine.

"Even on my darkest days, you showed me the light. Thank you." Omar said. His hand tingled as he felt power course into his body. As it did, he felt her slip away. Completely.

"Goodbye, Omar." And she shivered once. And was still.

Natsu stood up. He saw Omar sitting over Maddy silently.

"Hey buddy. You done fighting?" He asked. Omar remained silent. "I asked you a question." And then he saw. A single tear rolled down his face. He remained silent as he sat there. Natsu's stayed standing there and crossed his arms. They remained this way for several minutes.

"Natsu." Omar said. He turned to the man.

"What is it?"

"I... I'm sorry... For what it's worth." Omar said.

"It's not worth much after you and your buddies hurt us." Omar laughed.

"I know... We did what we did because we were under Nirvana's influence. I regret what I did. The others are leaving. Scattering. Going to other guilds. As for me..."

"Yeah? What're you gonna do?"

"Leave. Try and redeem myself. Do good deeds... Something."

"Do what you need to do." Natsu said. Omar stood up.

"I have something to give you." Omar said. "Cast a spell." Omar said. Natsu created flames. SHADOW DRAGON MIRROR. He held out his hand that had flames.

"What're these?" Natsu asked.

"These flames will help. If you eat them, whenever you need help. To a point where all hope is lost. I'll help you." Omar said. "It's a way to make up for what I did." Natsu ate the flames.

"I'm not gonna need them." Natsu said. Omar smiled.

"Of course not. They're just a precaution." Omar said. Makarov had suddenly appeared. And the others had mostly been revived.

"Makarov. I was just leaving." He remained silent. "I suppose that's what I deserve." Omar turned away.

"Boy." Makarov said. Omar paused. "None of this was your fault. Just remember, we don't blame you. You know never to mess with our guild again."

"I know, Makarov."

"Stay safe boy." He said. Omar walked away, and dissappeared into shadows.


	8. Origins of Light and Dark- Arc Begin

Omar jumped at his brother. He tackled him playfully. He was now nearly 6 years old. He was the oldest boy, with two older sister and a younger brother. Sydney was 9, Shelbi 7, Altaaf 3. His mother, Leema, and Father, Rodney were raising them in a small town. They lived in the Kingdom of Fiore.

"Come on Al!" Omar said. "You're tougher than that." His brother stood up angrily.

"That's not fair. You're older than me." Altaaf said.

"You'll get strong one day. Just give it time." Sydney had left for the week. Heading to the newly formed city of Bora. To be with a friend.

"Boys!" Their mom called. Omar turned to his mother.

"Yeah mom!" He yelled back.

"Dinners ready! Come in and eat." Omar and his brother smiled and ran inside. As they sat around the dinner table Omar couldn't help but feel happy. They ate and talked and laughed. As bedtime came around Omar whined.

"Do I have to go to bed?" He asked.

"Yes." His mom said. His dad walked into the doorway.

"Night boys. We love you." He said. Omar laughed and smiled.

"Love both of you!" After he said that he lay down and sleep.

It was the middle of the night. Omar had no idea what woke him up. Until an explosion rocked his room. He stood up, his eyes looking around wildly.

"What's going on?" He yelled. He saw no one. And then. Just like that. He saw his brothers lifeless body. Limp, unmoving. "Al!" He screamed. He heard screams outside.

"Run!" He heard. "It's Zeref! Zerefs troops are here!" Omar had heard of Zeref. A man who used magic. And he used it to hurt others. Omar got up and ran through his house.

"Mom! Dad!" He yelled. He started crying. And then he saw his sister laying in the street. "Shelbi..." He said. As he walked towards her there was an explosion. A man appeared in front of him. As if a shadow. And then the shadow was cut through. His dad appeared, with his mother by his side.

"Omar! Where are your siblings?" Omar looked up to him.

"They're..." He couldn't finish.

"No..." He said. "No." His mother was crying and they saw people dying.

"Mom, dad what do we do?" He asked. His parents were looking at eachother.

"I don't know." His dad said. His father held a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. His mother was unarmed. They heard screaming. They whipped around and saw more soldiers advancing.

"More of them!" His mom yelled.

"Leema, get him out of here!" He yelled.

"What about you?"

"I'll hold them off!" His dad ran forwards, dispatching two soldiers immediately. "Go!" He yelled. His mother grabbed him and started running.

"We have to trust your father." She said. They were almost out of the village when an explosion sent him and his mother off their feet. He struggled to lift his head and saw his mother. Dead. Standing over her was a man. He wore black and gold robes. His eyes were red, and he radiated power. The man glanced at him and Omar blacked out.

Maddy was running. The town had been destroyed. She had watched her parents die. She needed to escape. She ran into the night.

_Three days afterwards, the town had been reduced to rubble and smoke. Bodies lay everywhere, and everyone except two people had been killed. And soon, two newcomers will arrive. _

Maddy kept running.

"Mommy... Daddy..." She said. "Where are you?" She had tears streaming down her face. She was so lost. She missed her family. Her friends.

_Where did everybody go...?_ She wondered. She had seen that man. With the red eyes. He had killed her father. She fell to her knees and started crying. She suddenly felt a tremendous pressure. And a loud crash. She looked up and there was an enormous creature in front of her.

"Why do you cry, little one?" He asked.

"My family..." She said.

"What happened to your family?"

"A man... Him and his people..."

"Did they invade your town?" The creature asked. She nodded.

"Everyone..." The creature leaned down.

"Come with me, little one." It said. "I am Brighttooth, the Light Dragon. I will keep you safe."

Omar struggled to open his eyes. He was confused as to what happened. And then he remembered. He looked over and saw his Mothers body. She was there, completely unmoving.

"Mom..." He got up and went back towards the way they had run. He reached his house. What was left of it, at any rate. He looked around, and couldn't find anything but bodies and rubble. And then he saw his dad. And walked over. His father lay on his back, sword in hand. The end of the sword still lay in a soldiers neck. Several other soldiers lay next to him.

"Whomever that is appears to have fought bravely." Omar whipped around.

_How did I not see him?!_ A large creature stood above him. It radiated darkness, but Omar sensed something good about it.

"Who... Who're you?"

"I am Nightshade. The Shadow Dragon. Who is that man?"

"He... He's my dad." Omar said.

"What is your name, little one?"

"I'm Omar. Don't call me little one. I'm big!" The dragon seemed to be amused by this.

"Of course. Silly me. Come, Omar. You aren't safe here." Omar looked back at his father.

"But..."

"Come on. You need to stay safe." The Dragon looked at him. He nodded and followed the mighty creature.


	9. Training

_1 month after._..

Omar saw a group of people. He watched them sneaking on another group of people. He had seen these people for several days. And all they did was hurt others. He made is way back to Nightshade. He sat next to the dragon.

"What troubles you, little one?"

"These people I keep seeing. All they're doing is hurting everyone they see. I want to stop them. And don't call me little."

"You want to stop them?"

"Yeah! Like how you stopped those guys who attacked us." The dragon paused.

"Perhaps you'd like me to train you. Show you my magic." Omar looked up.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course." Nightshade said.

"Maddy, you really wish to learn magic?"

"Yes! I can fight back if I do. Find that man." She said.

"Finding Zeref. That is your motive?" The dragon asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Then I will help you. First we must let you be able to use magic." He gently touched her forehead and over her heart. Light poured into her.

"What did you do?"

"You can now wield magic." She lifted her hand. "Concentrate. Focus your magic into the hand." She did as he asked. And saw her hand light said. The dragon seemed amused.

"Concentrate on that rock. Focus on destroying it. Release the magic." She tried and was only able to shoot a little from it. "You learn quickly." Brighttooth said.

Omar raised his hand.

"Use the pulse Omar. It is a basic shooting attack." Omar took a deep breath. SHADOW DRAGON PULSE. He hit the tree, damaging it's trunk.

"I hit it!" Omar said.

"Very good. Try to put more force behind it. Again." SHADOW DRAGON PULSE. This time he shattered the tree trunk. "That was excellent. You're learning quickly."

He awoke. His power radiated around him, and his anger had risen.

"Acnologia." He said. The dragon stood, as he was in the room as well.

"What is it, Lord Zeref?"

"They found them." Zeref said. Acnologia snarled.

"Found who?"

"Apprentices. They're training children Dragonslayers."

"Where did they find them?"

"A village I destroyed a short while ago. Two children survived it."

"They're training children?"

"Yes. Their hearts are set on finding me." Zeref said. "That alone was motivation enough to train them. Your siblings are powerful. But only a human can slay you. And only a Dragonslayer can kill me."

"That is how your magic works." Acnologia said. Zeref sat angrily in his throne.

"But I sense something... About one of these children."

"Oh?"

"The power it can wield... We must proceed with caution. The male apprentice may soon have to much power... The power to kill us both."

"If he were to seperate us-"

"No. Acnologia I mean if we were together." The mighty dragon paused.

"Then we must stop him before he can." It said.

"That won't be that easy. Nightshade and Brighttooth will be guarding him."

"My meddlesome siblings..." Acnologia said.

"Yes. They're to powerful for us to eliminate. If they work together, neither of us alone nor together can defeat them."

"Then why not attack us directly?" Acnologia asked.

"Because though they can defeat us, they cannot kill us." Zeref said. "If this boy becomes powerful enough, he's human and will be a Dragonslayer."

_Yet neither of these all powerful beings would understand yet just how powerful the boy would become._

_1 month afterwards..._

Omar quietly followed the group of people. His 6th birthday had been the day before, and Nightshade thought he was ready to deal with the bullies. He stepped out in front of them. They paused.

"Whose the kid?" One asked. Omar counted 6 in all.

"Hey look. He's got a pack."

"You think he's one of the two survivors?" Omar's attention was drawn.

"From the Village a few miles north."

"Yeah. We heard from some soldiers there was 2 survivors. A little girl and a little boy. Said to be dangerous." That one laughed. He had a large pointed nose, beady eyes, crooked smile.

"I am that survivor." Omar said. There was silence.

"You don't look to formidable." They said. Omar tensed. SHADOW DRAGON PULSE. He hit the nearest one with his full powered pulse.

"What?!" One said. "That's like... Zerefs men!"

"That's magic! I thought only Dragons, Zeref, and a couple people knew magic."

"Do you support Zeref?" He asked. They shook there heads no. Omar seemed to get angrier.

"Yes! Yes we are!" One said. "That's the truth!"

"That was the wrong answer." Omar remembered Zeref. He remembered the anger. The sadness. "Gaaaaahhhhhh!" SHADOW DRAGON ROAR. He sensed power building in his stomach. It bolted into his throat and shot out at group. It was his anger and rage. He panted as he left the bodies laying there. Only one was still alive. He could hardly look up.

"What... What was that..." He asked. "Why...?"

"Because Zeref killed my family and destroyed my village." SHADOW DRAGON PULSE. He heard the wings and thud behind him. He turned around and saw Nightshade. The dragon loomed over him.

"I sensed an enormous amount of power." The dragon said. "Did you encounter another Dragon? Or Zeref?"

"No... I did something like a roar. I said roar."

"You did my roar? That is very powerful... How?"

"I remembered my rage. My anger. My parents deaths." The dragon seemed curious.

"Interesting."

"Nightshade." Omar said.

"What is it?"

"They said that there is another."

"What? What're you-"

"Another survivor. From my village."

"Yes there was." He clenched his fist.

"Who was it?"

"A girl. Your age, just about. She is being watched over by my brother, Brighttooth." Omar stood there.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was no need."

"There is a need. I want to see her." Omar said. "I want to meet someone from my village."

"Very well. I will see my brother soon. You will come with me." Omar smiled.

"Thank you, Nightshade." It was a week, but they went and met with Nightshades brother. It was another Dragon. Though slightly smaller, it looked just as fearsome. It was white and yellow.

"Nightshade. How has your pupils training come along? Has he been progressing."

"Actually he has surprised me. He has mastered the pulse attack. But something so shocking happened."

"What is that?"

"He did a roar. But the roar killed people, and decimated landscape for half a mile."

"What?!"

"He said it was because of his memories. He remembered Zeref. What Zeref had done." The other dragon looked amused.

"My pupil has not learned to do a roar yet. But has mastered her hand to hand magic skills."

"Impressive." Nightshade said. "But these pupils still have a long way to go."

"Yes. Many years of hard training await them."

"Where is your pupil?"

"She is here." Brighttooth looked behind him and a young girl walked out. Omar recognized the girl, only slightly. Maddy.

"Perhaps we should have them duel." Nightshade said.

"I'll leave it up to them. She is superior at close range battling it seems."

"Do not underestimate him." Nightshade said. "He holds much power already." Nightshade turned to him.

"Nightshade?"

"Do you wish to duel?" He asked. "She is strong. Do you think you can win?" Omar paused. He had never fought another magic wielder. But he wouldn't give up.

"I can do it." He said, and clenched his fist. Nightshade turned.

"My pupil is ready. Yours?"

"She will duel." The two got in between the dragons. "Don't hold back. Either of you." Brighttooth said. Omar nodded.

"I won't." SHADOW DRAGON PULSE. Maddy barely avoided the blast and leapt forwards to him. LIGHT DRAGON PUNCH. Omar leapt into the air. He sent another pulse at her, and she avoided it.

"I can feel your power..." She said. She ran. LIGHT DRAGON CRUSHING FANG. This attack hit Omar. He was sent flying backwards.

"Ow!" Omar yelled he paused. She ran at him. LIGHT DRAGON PUNCH. Omar tensed, but didn't feel anything.

_What is this...? Why didn't she hit me?_ He opened his eyes. He saw pure darkness around him. No... Not darkness... Shadows. He was in the shadows. In front of him he saw Maddy looking around wildly.

"Brighttooth what happened?" She asked.

"Nightshade? What did happen?"

"I think he has gained control to enter the shadows."

"Already? How is this?"

"I'm unsure." Omar took this opportunity. He tried, and ripped his way out of the shadows. He appeared behind Maddy. SHADOW DRAGON ROAR. He blasted Maddy with his roar and she screamed. He stood panting, sweating, and trying to stay on his feet. He looked at Nightshade.

"I did it..." He said. Nightshade looked approvingly at Omar. Brighttooth stared at the boy with confusion.

"Boy. How are you already able to enter the shadows?" The white dragon asked.

"I... I don't know. I felt like I was in danger, and then suddenly I was there." He said. "I'm just as confused as you are." The Dragon seemed to laugh.

"Perhaps there is hope for us yet. Eventually you'll be able to control that power, and use it to your advantage. As you did here, against my pupil." He said. "Do you think he could be Acnologia's slayer?" Brighttooth asked.

"Perhaps. With enough training, in time. He may even surpass me." Nightshade said. Omar smiled. "But for now, let's train them."


	10. Baro

_And so, the two pupils trained. It was a hard and long process. They became formidable machines, fit for combat. The grew to the age of 16 years old, and during that ten years, their powers must have multiplied a hundredfold. Omar was now darker skinned, and became semi-muscular. His hair was short, and trimmed. His eyes had taken on a red form, due to his training. His teeth had sharpened, as a dragonslayers does. Maddys teeth were the same. Her eyes, were a deep blue, her hair to match. She was skinny, but she was powerful. Together they had become powerful dragonslayers. And it was time for them to face a true test. But little do they know that they are to battle with another of their own kind._

Omar rose.

"What're my tasks for today, Nightshade?" He asked.

"Well, I simply want you to meditate today. Build up your strength and power. Then tomorrow you will go into the town of Baro." The name of Baro spiked into his mind.

"Baro?" He asked.

"Yes. When you go in there, you and Maddy will each purchase a house with the Jewel that Nightshade and I have gathered for you. You will continuously meet with us for training." Omar nodded.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you two need contact with other humans. And you'll have someone to use your magic against."

"Who?"

"There is a trio of Dragonslayers that currently live in Baro. They have subjugated 4 dragonslayers. One of the Dragons is a good friend of mine. The dark dragon. His pupil holds much power, but was defenseless in his sleep. He realized too late. These slayers are the Vine Dragonslayer, The Steel Dragonslayer, and their leader is known as the Death Dragonslayer."

"Death?" He asked.

"If he defeats you, his magic will sap you of your life. So if you duel him, be sure not to lose. Maddy will not be aiding you in battle. She will be freeing the other dragonslayers. The Rock, Earth, Water, and Dark." Omar nodded.

"Nightshade."

"What is it, young one?"

"Years ago. My sister went to Baro. The day after she left, was the day that Zeref attacked. Do you think it's possible that she is still there?" Omar asked. The dragon seemed to think about this.

"Your sister? She is alive?"

"Possibly. Sydney Blum was her name."

"And what is your name?"

"Omar Nightclaw. The name that you gave me." He said. "But if Sydney is there, she would be 19 years old by now."

"When you go, if you so choose. You may look for your sister."

The next day came and Omar went into the town. He went and purchased one of the vacant houses that there was. Then he went into the towns central area. He went to what appeared to be the capital building. He walked inside, and went up to an information desk.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for a Sydney."

"Sydney?" She asked. "Last name?"

"Blum. Sydney Blum." She said. The women nodded.

"I will be right with you she said. She left the area and Omar waited around. He was confused as to where she had gone. He waited and after about 10 minutes he felt an evil presence and leapt into the air as an explosion shook where he had stood just seconds before. He whipped around and saw three people standing there.

"Who're you? And what business do you have with my prisoner?" The leader asked.

"She's my sister. Who're you?" Omar asked.

"I am Reaper. The Death Dragonslayer. My comrades are Metaltooth and she is Ivy." He said. "Now who are you?"

"Strange names you all have. I am Omar. The Shadow Dragonslayer." He said. Reaper tensed.

"You're the one I was warned about." He said.

"Warned?"

"Yes. Deathfang, my dragon, warned me of you." He said. "I'm afraid that I'm to kill you."

"And I'm afraid that isn't going to happen." Omar said. He slipped into the shadows.

"What?" Reaper said. He reappeared in front of Metaltooth.

"Oh no." He said. SHADOW DRAGON TALON. He kicked the man across the face, into a wall. He disappeared again. VINE DRAGON WHIP. The attack missed him, and he appeared behind her. SHADOW DRAGON HEADSMASH. He did the same again.

"No you don't." Reaper said. He was aware of everything around him. Omar leapt into the air, and appeared. SHADOW DRAGON PULSE. He hit Reaper through a wall and the man landed outside. He grabbed the other two and threw them outside as well. He ran outside, and heard civilians.

"Did he just do that to the Dragonslayers?" He heard.

"Who is he? I've never seen anyone do that to them before." Omar smiled and looked at Reaper.

"My subjects seem to have doubt in me." Reaper said. DEATH DRAGON WAVE. He was hit with a wave of magic that tormented him. He felt as if he had been hit by Nightshade.

"What the hell was that?"

"A spell to injure you." he said. VINE DRAGON THORNS. STEEL DRAGON CLAW. He was hit across his left and right, multiple times. He was thrown into a nearby wall and sat there. Reaper laughed.

"You seemed to put up quite a fight, for someone so young." He said. "What're you? 15, 16? Nothing compared to a slayer with 23 years of experience." Omar smiled.

"You talk a lot." He said. The opened his maw, and shadows came. He ate them, hungrily. He smiled and stood up.

"What?!" Omar ran forwards to Ivy and Metaltooth. SHADOW DRAGON CLAW. He said. He struck Ivy across the face, then the metal mouth in his chest. He ran at the other man and their fists collided.

"You dragon." Omar said. "He tell you to do all this?" Reaper smiled.

"Why yes he did."

"Then I'll kill you, and your dragon!" Omar said. He put more power behind his fist, and sent Reaper backwards. DEATH DRAGON NAIL. A large beam was shot at Omar, and it struck him across the chest. He took the blow and stood back up.

"I'd like to see you try and kill my dragon." He said. "Oh wait. I will." A shadow passed over head. The dragon landed and it looked pure evil. Pointed snout, large fangs. Red eyes.

"So this is Grimm. The Death Dragon." Omar ran forwards, towards his enemies.

Maddy disabled the guards with relative ease. She shoved another one over and walked inside. The final guard looked at her with fear.

"Where are the Dragonslayers?" She raised her fist. "WHERE?!" She asked.

"Isolation! Down the hall to the left. There's only 3 isolation cells. They're inside." Maddy dragged the guard behind her.

"I'm taking you with me, just incase you're lying. Then you'll really get it." The man was sweating, so she was distrustful. She knocked down the iron door with her magic.

"You're one of them... A Dragonslayer..." Maddy smiled.

"Yeah. You're right." She said. They got to the cells he was talking about. She knocked on the cell doors. "Are you guys the Dragonslayers?" She asked.

"Yes." A man said. "Why do you ask?" A pale man said. He had dirty blonde hair, and was muscular. He had grey eyes, and a very calm demeanor. She punched the door with her fist, but it didn't budge.

"It's magic-proof." A women said. She was pale also, skinny, her eyes seemed to be orange in the center and green on the outer ring. She was short, with brown hair.

"Open these doors." She ordered the guard. One of the other men was talk, and heavyset. He had hair like the first man, but his eyes were brown. He had a larger build, and seemed more angry. The other one was about average height, skinny. He had more tan skin then the others. He had curly black hair, and brown eyes. He seemed to energetic.

"Why did you help us?" The first man asked.

"Because I'm the Light Dragonslayer." They nodded. "What're your names?" The first man stepped forwards.

"I am Drew. The Dark Dragonslayer. My comrades are Victoria, the Water Dragonslayer, Kyle, the Earth Dragonslayer, and Chris, The Rock Dragonslayer." He said.

"Alright, well let's get going."

"Surely you didn't do this alone? Usually the guards would have alarmed the other Dragonslayers by now."

"I'm sure they have. But those guys are a bit occupied right now."

"You have a friend?" Chris asked.

"Yes. He is Omar. The Shadow Dragonslayer." The others nodded.

"And hes fighting all of them by himself?"

"He can handle himself well enough. He's strong. I just hope he's as strong as we all hope." They continued out of the prison, and saw a dragon tearing through the city.

"What's a dragon doing here?" Kyle asked. They all looked closely and saw that it was Grimm, the Death Dragon.

"Reapers Dragon is here?" Drew asked. "Why?" They all looked on and saw a large flash, then a black beam hit the dragon, pushing him back.

"It's Omar! He's fighting it."

"That imbecile. That Dragon could very well kill him." Victoria said.

"Well let's go help him." Maddy said. They ran over and saw Omar, but there was an interference. 3 people landed in their way.

"Reaper." Drew said. Maddy watched the two of them stare at eachother. "Maddy, go. Chris will go with you. Victoria, Kyle. We're gonna get revenge."

"You want to duel?" Reaper asked. Drew grew power along his arm.

"Oh yeah." He said. Maddy leapt and saw the enormous figure in her way.


	11. The New Slayers

Omar stood up as the Dragon loomed over him.

"You're strong, Human. Nightshade has taught you well. But I'm afraid it's time for your life to be extinguished."

"You realize I can't have that right? That I'm going to fight you until one of us is dead." The dragon laughed.

"I admire your courage boy. But I am like death itself. You dare to threaten me?" Omar dusted off his shoulder.

"I do dare to threaten you. I am Omar, The Shadow Dragonslayer. And I will not be defeated by the likes of you." The dragon reared its head back, and Omar saw the makings of it's breath attack.

_Oh shit._

"Omar!" Maddy yelled as the roar was unleashed on him. "NO!" Maddy yelled.

"I will not die!" She heard a booming voice yell. And she realized that it was Omar's voice. DRAGONSLAYER SECRET ART-

"A secret art?" She questioned. She remembered Brighttooth mentioning it. WRATH OF THE DRAGON. There was a flash of purple light and then something rose out of the smoke. A black figure. Inside the figure was Omar, she could see him through the things transparent skin.

"What?!" Grimm exclaimed. A dragon rose out of the smoke, that looked like Nightshade. But this dragon seemed to have a more angry, formidable quality to him. The dragon slashed at Grimm, knocking him over. It gripped Grimm by the neck and tossed him out of the town.

"Grimm!" Reaper exclaimed. DARK DRAGON PUNCH. Reaper was thrown into the ground by Drew's attack.

"What the hell?" Ivy said.

Omar reared backwards and batted the other dragons head. It's jaw clamped on his neck and he shook it off. SHADOW DRAGON CRUSHING FANG. He bit into the dragons throat and threw it aside.

"What the hell is this?" Grimm asked.

"I don't know myself. All I know is that it will be your demise. I will kill you with this, Grimm." DEATH DRAGON ROAR. Omar walked through the attack.

"No!" SHADOW DRAGON ROAR. Omar blasted the dragon with his power. The dragon simply roared at him and took off.

"Oh no you don't." As he took off though, Grimm blasted him with another roar. As the dust cleared, Grimm was gone.

_Dammit._ As he was released from the spell he collapsed to his knee's. Then he blacked out.

Drew stood above Reaper. The other man stood on the ground below him, as he was on the roof.

"You coming up?" Drew asked.

"No. You coming down?" Drew smiled.

"I was kind of hoping that would be your reaction." Drew leapt off the roof. DARK DRAGON SMASH. He leapt downwards, bringing his magic along with him. The ground exploded sending Reaper flying. Reaper got back up quickly. DEATH DRAGON BEAM. The attack missed Drew and he leapt upwards.

"No one escapes me!" Reaper yelled.

"I wasn't leaving!" Drew said back. "In fact quite the opposite." DARK DRAGON ROAR. He roared, hitting Reaper in the chest. Reaper crashed into a wall, and struggled to stay up on his feet.

"What the hell is this?" Reaper asked. Drew stood above his opponent with a deathly stare.

"You don't mess with other Dragonslayers. Especially ones with more power than you."

"You don't have more power..." DEATH DRAGON ROAR. Drew was blasted backwards and landed on his back.

"Oh I do. You just get cheap shots in." Drew said in pain. LIGHT DRAGON ROAR. The roar hit Reaper in the back, pushing him into the ground. Drew sat up and saw Maddy standing on the roof above them. Reaper looked up.

"What...?" He said. Maddy leapt upwards. "Her power finished me... I had so little energy left. I need more death..." LIGHT DRAGON COMET. She fell down, like an angel from heaven, and caused an enormous explosion. And Drew sensed Reapers life disappear.

Kyle punched Metaltooth across the face, and was hit backwards.

"Looks like we're at a stalemate, metal head."

"Seems so, Earth breath." EARTH DRAGON RUPTURE. The other slayer leapt upwards and bounced off of the rocks and other objects. STEEL DRAGON STARS. He threw metal stars down upon Kyle, who disappeared into the earth and reappeared and launched at his opponent. STEEL DRAGON CLAW. He hit Kyle back into the ground.

"God damn..." STEEL DRAGON WRECKING BALL. As the man wrapped in a ball of spiked metal fell, he was hit backwards. ROCK DRAGON BOULDER. He hit Metaltooth away from Kyle, and stood over him.

"Together Kyle." Chris said. Kyle stood up and they attacked in unison. ROCK DRAGON STRIKE. EARTH DRAGON STRIKE. The attacks hit the other Dragonslayer with so much force, his armor began to shatter.

"What?!" He said. "No one's ever been able to do that before." METAL DRAGON SWORDS. Kyle and Chris dodged. ROCK DRAGON PUNCH, EARTH DRAGON CLAW. They struck Metaltooth in the stomach and the other man yelled in pain. ROCK DRAGON HEEL. EARTH DRAGON TALON. The struck Metaltooth into the ground and he was panting.

"Let's finish this." Kyle said. Metaltooth had hardly any of his armor remaining on himself. ROCK DRAGON ROAR. EARTH DRAGON ROAR. They hit Metaltooth in the chest and he collapsed, his body lifeless.

"Ivy, you're powerful. I'll give you that." Victoria said. "But it's time I get revenge." Ivy smiled. "Whats so funny?"

"The fact that you think you intimidate me."

"Oh sweetheart. You should be intimidated. In fact, you should be downright afraid." She said. WATER DRAGON SLICER. The water formed around and ripped through Ivy's vines that were protecting her. WATER DRAGON NEEDLES. They darted downwards towards Ivy, whom was sent flying backwards. VINE DRAGON WHIPLASH. Victoria dodged it, and leapt behind her opponent.

"What? How are you so fast."

"You have no idea." Victoria darted forwards. WATER DRAGON CRUSHING FANG. She slammed into Ivy's back, sending the other women rocketing towards the earth. Ivy managed to crawl back up.

"Still breathing are we?"

"It'll take more than that to kill me." Ivy said.

"Then perhaps I should crank it up a notch." Victoria took stance. WATER DRAGON ROAR. She hit Ivy and could hear the girls muffled screams. WATER DRAGON RIPPER. The water acted as knives to Ivy. Though they left no visible scars, but Victoria knew that it was shredding her arms, legs, body, face. As she let up Ivy collapsed on the ground and her eyes grew dull.

Omar slowly woke. His eyelids felt heavy, and his muscles were sore. He had a splitting headache, and struggled to move. He lifted his head and looked around, seeing the city off to his right. He struggled to his feet and saw people running towards him.

"Omar!" He heard someone call. He couldn't distinguish who it was. He felt himself being picked up. He still didn't know by whom.  
"Sydney..." He managed. "She's... in the... prison..." He said. He heard the person shouting something about the guards. Then he just heard sounds. His vision was blurry, and he felt himself being carried. He felt himself being laid upon a bed. He felt how soft it was.

_So soft... I could just take a quick nap... _And then he fell asleep.


	12. The New Enemy

Omar woke up hours later and bolted upright. There was a women sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"You're awake." Omar backed away.

"Who're you?" He said. The women had blonde hair, and was relatively average height. She had blue eyes, and a large grin. She had tears in her eyes.

"Omar... You're alive."

"Yeah I... Wait." She laughed. "Sydney." He said. He hugged his sister, after so many years. "It's really you." He said.

"Yes. It's really me." She said. She paused and broke the hug. "I heard about the village." She said. Omar nodded, and looked away. "What happened to our family, Omar?" She asked.

"They... they didn't make it. Father died protecting me and mom. I saw Shelbi dead. Altaaf died next to me. Mom died with me. Zeref himself did it."

"I've heard of him." Sydney said.

"You've only heard the beginning. He's ruthless, doesn't know the value of a human life. He and his troops attack villages and destroy them. And it gets worse. He has a dragon by his side. Named Acnologia. He sent it on a rival country that was sending us help against him. Acnologia destroyed the country. Left no one alive." Sydney seemed taken aback.

"How do you know all of this?" She asked him.

"When I survived, a dragon found me. Began taking care of me, and trained me in magic. The only other survivor of the village, a girl named Maddy, was also trained by a dragon. Now we're just here. We've been training, and fighting. I will have my revenge." Sydney shook her head. "No?" He asked.

"Revenge isn't always the answer. You must learn to forget."

"I cannot forget. Power is the only thing that can defeat power. It takes a monster to defeat a monster. I must become that monster, and slay the monster that has been haunting me." Sydney shook her head.

"You don't need to do any of that."

"You don't understand Syd. I watched our family die. As he killed them like it was nothing. His men slaughtered our village. Destroyed our homes, killed our family's, stole our lives." Omar said. "And the day that he returns, will be the day I kill him." Omar stood and left the room, and Sydney followed him.

"Where are you going?" She asked him. "Are you leaving?"

"No Sydney, I have a home in the village. I'm going there. Nightshade is probably waiting for me." He said.

"Nightshade?" She asked. "Isn't that a dragon?"

"Yes, he's my foster father. He taught me my magic and took care of me. Raised me from such a young age. Come with me, you'll get to meet him."

"I think that I'd prefer to wait-"

"Come with me." he said. She nodded and followed him. They walked passed the wreckage of the city, several houses destroyed. He hoped no lives had been lost except for those evil dragonslayers. They walked past Reaper's body being picked up and taken away. As they reached his house there was a large figure blocking the door. And it was Nightshade. The dragon loomed over them and Sydney seemed afraid.

"It's alright. He's not going to hurt you."

"Don't worry, little one." Nightshade said. "I'm not going to eat you or anything like that." He said. Sydney slowly approached the Dragon.

"You are the one who took care of my brother?" She asked. Nightshade nodded. "That explains why he's still alive. He couldn't take care of himself." She said and laughed. Nightshade seemed to chuckle with her.

"Yes, indeed. When I first found him, he hardly knew what to do with himself. Stumbled around the woods so loudly, I heard him for miles. He was very jumpy at anything as well." Nightshade said.

"Ha ha." Omar said, sarcastically. "Very funny." Nightshade nodded and turned to him.

"Now Omar, I am proud of you. You did very well against the dragonslayers that plagued you."  
"But Grimm-"

"Grimm was lucky to escape. You unleashed one of the most powerful secret arts a dragonslayer can possess. Dragons Wrath is an attack all dragonslayers can use, but only few can unlock it. And when they do, it grants them unimaginable power. The power, and form of a dragon." Nightshade said. Omar nodded.

"And the other Dragonslayers?" He asked. "Drew? Kyle? The others?" Omar asked.  
"They each have been given their own houses. A thank you from the city for saving them. The other slayers have all been Killed. Ivy, Metaltooth, and Reaper."

"I noticed that. The other slayers kill them?" He asked.  
"Yes. Very powerful, that group." Nightshade said. "But Omar, I must warn you. This peace that seems to have settled now will not last. I sense that dark and light forces are about to clash, here. A force of the light, named Nirvana, has been built. It swaps the light and Dark, from what I've heard. And Zeref's forces are upon us as well. They are storming their way through the land, heading this way. This city is not protected in the northern forest. Me and Brighttooth will defend it as well as all the slayers. But I fear it may not be enough. You and Maddy may be our only hope." Omar gulped.

"Me?" He asked.

"Wait, Omar may be our only hope?" Sydney asked. The dragon nodded.

"Well, then I'm counting on you." She said. And she hugged him. Omar nodded.

"I'll be here for this village. The two forces are about to battle, yeah? Then I'll take their fight elsewhere."

Over the course of the next 6 months, Omar prepared the village. Everyone capable of it was trained in weaponry to defend themselves and their families. Omar had more intelligence gathered on Nirvana. It not only swapped the light and dark. But anyone who's heart was on the verge of Light or Dark would converge to the other side. Anyone weak enough would be turned to the other side. Omar would have to prepare for that. Maddy and him kept training with their Dragons. The dragons seemed very cautious during the training, watching for any sign of danger.

"I sense something. They're here early." Brighttooth said.

"Who is?" Omar asked.

"Zerefs forces." Nightshade replied. He and Maddy looked at each other.  
"Maddy, get the village ready. No one beyond the walls. Have the other slayers come with us. Meet me at the front gate." Omar said. The dragons took flight and Omar began to run towards the front. And he saw them. Warriors of every stature, soldiers, magicians, cavalry. But he saw no sign of Zeref of Acnologia. Omar prepared himself as the soldiers came closer and closer.

_Dammit Maddy. Where are you?_ He thought. As the troops walked towards them, he saw them starting to run.  
"Oh crap. They're charging." Omar said. He dug the magic within himself and charged back. A wave of shadow carried him forwards, towards his enemies. "Here we go." SHADOW DRAGON ERUPTION. The ground beneath many soldiers feet erupted, causing them to launch. He dodged several attacks from bows and magic. SHADOW DRAGON SMASH. He landed down and sent a shockwave of power outwards.

"What the hell?" Several soldiers said. Omar charged again.

"Stay away from my village." he yelled.

"For Zeref!" They yelled. Omar grew angry. SHADOW DRAGON ROAR. He blasted the group in front of him with the roar, and they just collapsed. Omar punched the nearest soldier and kicked another. SHADOW DRAGON CLAW. SHADOW DRAGON TALON. His feet and hands came alive with Shadows. The soldiers were swarming him, however. He managed to keep them fended off, but he knew that it wouldn't be for long. He heard a blast and saw Maddy in the air, her roar discharged. DARK DRAGON STRIKE BEAM. He saw soldiers everywhere being blasted backwards, and laying everywhere. ROCK DRAGON BOULDERS. EARTH DRAGON STRIKE. WATER DRAGON SLICER. Soldier after soldier fell as Omar and his companions defeated them. The dragons just stood, overlooking the battle that was unfolding before them. They kept warding off more and more attacks, but more soldiers kept coming. And then, all the soldiers lay dead. Omar realized that no more soldiers had been sent to reinforce them.

"What just happened?" Omar asked. He saw the remaining forces further away from them, and a man stood at the head of him. Pale, with black hair. Red eyes. His robes were gold and black, and Omar recognized the man.

"Who is that?" The others asked.

"Zeref." Omar said. He clenched his fists.

"You seem to be great warriors, dragonslayers. Strong, courageous, and above all, deadly. Why not join my forces? I could offer you better things than this village can."  
"We will not join you!" Omar yelled. "You killed my family!" He yelled.

"That is a very likely possibility. I've been at this for a very long time." Zeref said. Omar grew angrier at the second. Every word he said made him want to leap at the other man and kill him for what he did. "But why not join me? You would fight alongside me, together take this world." Omar shook his head.

"I am Omar! The Shadow Dragonslayer. Me and my friends protect this village. You will have to go through us to get to it." Omar prepared himself. But Zeref waved his troops off.

"We will leave for now, Dragonslayer. But you cannot stop me from taking this village, and destroying it's people." Zeref said. And as he and his troops walked away Omar resisted the urge to chase them and kill as many as he could. Omar felt shadows building around him. As he walked away Maddy walked up to him.

"Omar..." But he shoved past her. Omar went home that night, and laid in his bed. He stayed alert, he couldn't sleep. But as he neared sleep he heard something outside his window. Omar got up and looked outside. There was a group of people, all dressed in black clothing. They seemed to be scouting the area. No doubts they were spies for Zeref. Omar used the shadows to transport himself outside of the house. He slid beside the group and struck upwards.

"Who are you?!" He yelled. He killed two of them and held the other two by their necks. "WHO ARE YOU?!" He asked again.

"We are soldiers of Zeref." One said, gulping.  
"You... You came here to spy on this village?" He asked.

"Yes..." Omar snapped the right ones neck. He turned back to the other.

"Why did you come back here to spy?" Omar asked.

"We were on orders, to collect all the info on you we could." He said nervously. "On you and the other Dragonslayers." he said. Omar threw him into the ground and had the shadows swallow him. He scoured the village and found two more groups of them. He killed them all, without exception, without remorse. He went back to his house and fell into a deep sleep, and kept traps ready for any more.

_It was another few weeks before they encountered more of Zerefs men. These ones had been on a scouting mission, to scout the area before the attack. And at the same time, they got word that Nirvana was only a days travel away from the village. Omar prepared the villagers and they awaited the oncoming battle. Omar knew that this was to determine the villages fate. He would fight alongside that of the light, but if the light was causing destruction... He would eliminate it._


	13. Zeref's Mistake

Omar stood on the tallest building in the village, staring out over the valley. He knew that soon the valley would be full of life and death. A battle was to take place there that day. He kept watching, silently, and determined. He heard something behind him and turned around. Maddy had climbed up there.

"Seems so peaceful, doesn't it?" Omar nodded, and glanced over at the Dragons on either side of the village. As if they were gargoyles, protecting a church.

"Hard to believe a battles about to take place down there. People will die, and a victor will emerge." He said grimly.

"Way to kill a smile, Omar." She said playfully. Omar smiled back, and realized what this was. He hugged her.

"I've known you for so long, Maddy. The only person I talked to for years." She hugged him back.

"It's hard to believe that one, or both of us could be dead today." She said. Omar nodded.

"Yeah, it is. Perhaps it won't happen like that. Perhaps... we can all survive this. Without a loss of life." Omar said. They stared out over the valley, the golden glow of the rising sun shining. The light hit the town and they sighed. "Good luck, Maddy." he said.

"Good luck, Omar." she replied. They continued to watch the rising sun, hugging. But as the sun rose a large figure rose above the hill. Omar ran over towards that side of the building. He stared at the object. It looked like a building with legs. Which it was. A city resided atop the structure, moving with the machine. Four legs moved the city with it, and a few thousand people swarmed around it's feet, moving with it. Soldiers of the light. As they reached the crest of the hill, the other side of the valley erupted with life. Soldiers swarmed over the hill and Omar watched the darkness charge towards the giant machine.

"Oh no." He rang the bell to the village, informing the citizens to get to the underground bunker. "Maddy, get the other Dragonslayers. Get Sydney to safety, and prepare the villagers." Omar ordered. He leapt off the building heading, towards the village entrance. He met the Dragons there, and the other Dragonslayers after a few minutes. The two armies were charging at each other from either side. Omar saw a few soldiers of the dark turn on their allies and realized that Nirvana must be active.

"Omar, we must be prepared." Brighttooth said. Omar nodded in agreement. As the two armies clashed before them, their battle was starting towards them. Omar sent out a wave of shadows against the dark, but realized he'd need to fight the light to. They were not going to let village survive with the dark. Omar knew they must want to. But he realized unless he protected it, it would be destroyed. Omar leapt into the fray, the others at his side.

"For Baro!" Drew yelled. Omar charged into the battle. SHADOW DRAGON SMASH. He struck those beneath him. SHADOW DRAGON ERUPTION. He made every soldier around him thrown into the air. He saw people go down left and right, due to each other. And he also saw people go down from the Dragonslayers. He kicked upwards. SHADOW DRAGON TALON. SHADOW DRAGON CLAW. He smashed his way through the forces for what must have been hours, but there was no stop to the soldiers. Nirvana was blasting the dark soldiers with power, but it didn't make much of a dent. But an enormously loud roar shook the air in the midst of the battle.

"He's here." Nightshade said. A dragon flew in from above them. It was enormous, its wings were pitch black, its body black with blue accents. He realized this is whom Nightshade had warned him of. Acnologia. Upon his back was the wizard Zeref. Omar backed up with his group to the outer wall of the village.

"Omar!" he heard behind him. He whipped around and Sydney stood there, a spear in hand. "I'm here to help."

"Sydney!" Omar yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not letting you do this without me. You need all the help you can get."

"It's not safe here." Omar told her. "Go!" Omar said. She refused, but Omar didn't have time to argue. The dragon landed. And Zeref got off it's back.

"Now do you see that this is hopeless? Nirvana, your dragonslayers?" Zeref challenged. "The light will not defeat me. And neither will a handful of Dragonslayers." He said turning towards them. Omar himself walked up to challenge Zeref.

"Omar, wait!" Maddy yelled and grabbed his shoulder. But Omar shook her off and walked towards the mage, the others at his heels. Omar raised his hands, and Zeref took a stance as well.  
"I'm ready to face you." Omar said. "I'm strong enough now." He said. Zeref kept his frown. But the thought seemed to amuse him.

"No mage has ever had the strength to defeat me." Zeref said.

"I'm no ordinary mage." He said. "I'm a Dragonslayer." Omar charged and disappeared into the shadows, and again behind Zeref. Zeref expected this, but not twice in a matter of seconds. He warped the other way that Zeref struck. SHADOW DRAGON CLAW. He struck Zeref across the face, but Zeref retaliated. DEATHLY KNUCKLE. He was punched himself, and flew backwards a little. He rose his head and prepared again.

"You are not a bad fighter." Zeref said. Omar ignored him and charged again, hitting his gut. As Zeref tried to retaliate, Omar hit him again. SHADOW DRAGON HEADSMASH. He hit Zeref into the ground, but the Death Mage wouldn't go down that easily. DEATHS VISION. Omar felt pain through his body and was punched. He shook off the pain, using his own power. He panted and prepared himself again to fight. Omar took a deep breath and stared at Zeref. SHADOW DRAGON ROAR. The attack hit, with full force. Zeref was blasted backwards in a wave of destruction, no escape. The beam was made of pure shadows, and it had so much hate behind it. That just made Omar use it more, with more force. More power. When he finally finished his roar, he was exhausted. He saw that Zeref was worse.

"I'm going to kill you." He said to Zeref. The mage's robes were tattered and torn. He struggled to his feet and took a stance.

"Many have tried, young wizard." Omar prepared himself for Zeref's attack. "But all-" He noticed Zeref's eyes look beyond himself. "-fail." His attack whizzed past Omar's face, and He turned around. As he did, time seemed to slow. He saw the beam of darkness head towards the last family member he had left. Omar started chasing after it, to stop it. But he was too late. The attack struck Sydney's stomach, and she seemed to absorb it. Omar saw her seem to shrivel. And heard her last word.

"Omar..." and she collapsed. Omar ran to her side, seeing her eyes. They were dull now, her body already cold from the magic. He closed her eyes and bowed his head.

Only then did Zeref realize his mistake. He glanced over to the structure of Nirvana, that stood on the opposite of the valley. It changed the light to dark and the dark to light. He saw Omar, leaning over the body of his sister. And he realized what he had done. The gravity of his mistake. He had enraged the boy, and now they would all feel his wrath.


	14. Shadows Wrath

Omar felt it. He felt a pulsing in his body, as he changed. He realized what everything had done to him. To his family.

"Sydney..." he said. Omar felt the power building inside of himself. He felt the beating of his heart, and everyone elses heart. He saw Nirvana and everything behind him. And he sent out a wave. An eruption shook underneath everything, he felt Nirvana turning away. He knew the soldiers of light were leaving. Omar screamed into the air, and another wave, more powerful, was sent out. He created a grave off to the side, and placed his sister's body in it. Then he turned around.

"You see?" Zeref said. Omar felt his rage building inside. He felt the anger, the power, the hatred. Omar knew that he was going to kill this man. He would tear him apart for his family. He would not hesitate. SHADOW DRAGON DESOLATION. He sent out a wave of destruction, and it swept over the Dark Army. He seemed to panic. The Dark mage avoided the attack and ran to cover. He landed upon the ground, then Zeref leapt aboard Acnologia, and flew away from the destruction. SHADOW DRAGON ROAR. The roar failed to hit them, and the Dark Mage escaped him again.

"Omar..." Maddy said. He was suddenly aware of all the others, and whipped around.

"You... You failed..." He said to them all.

"What're you talking about?" Kyle asked.

"You failed to protect Sydney!" Omar yelled.

"We didn't know he would turn and kill her. It was a mistake, and he will pay." Nightshade said.

"He will pay... But so will all of you." SHADOW DRAGON CANNON. He blasted them all with the magic and leapt forwards.

"Omar!" Nightshade yelled. Omar grabbed Kyle and Chris by their throats. He transferred the powers of Nirvana, turning their hearts like his.

"No!" Victoria yelled. WATER DRAGON SLICER. Omar dodged and leapt at her, and grabbed her neck. He transferred Nirvana to her as well. Then he smashed Drew into the ground and did the same. He turned to the others. Only Maddy, Nightshade, and Brighttooth remained before him.

"What are you doing?!" Nightshade yelled.

"You failed to protect her..." Omar said. He was aware what he was saying was false, but he didn't care. He blamed them. They needed to pay for Sydney. For his sister. SHADOW DRAGON ROAR. He blasted Nightshade backwards into the walls of the city, and Brighttooth leapt at him. Omar dodged his paw, and leapt upwards. SHADOW DRAGON CLAW. He punched Brighttooth in his jaw.

"Maddy, Evacuate the city! We will hold him, go!" Nightshade yelled. The dragon used its breath attack on Omar and he simply ate the shadows. "What?!" SHADOW DRAGON CANNON. He blasted Nightshade again, but he took the hit this time and leapt at him. Omar dodged the attack again, but took the tail that caught him while he was unaware. SHADOW DRAGON ORB. He formed a protective bubble shield and leapt back downwards towards the dragons.

"Omar! Do you not realize how foolish this is?" Brighttooth asked.

"You have to pay for Sydney." He said. As he fell he prepared his attack. SHADOW DRAGON SMASH. He smashed the Dragon downwards and it roared as he did so. The creature tried snapping at him and Omar dodged, and was smacked by Nightshades paw. He skidded away, and lay slumped. The dragons seemed exhausted but stayed standing and defiant.

"We didn't want to do that..." Nightshade said. Omar suddenly started chuckling.

"What...?" Brighttooth said. Omar stood up and laughed defiantly.  
"I do not go down so easily. You should know this by now." Nightshade roared.

"I had not realized you had grown this powerful." He said. Omar launched at the dragons. SHADOW DRAGON CLAW. He slammed into Nightshade then whipped around to Brighttooth. SHADOW DRAGON PULSE. Omar was angry, but he was enjoying himself. He fought with his mentors in a real battle. Where only one would emerge victor. Omar smiled and smashed downwards on Brighttooths skull. Omar blasted the two dragons with all the power he possessed, and it seemed to damage the dragons a lot. They seemed to be wounded, and badly. Omar was hardly better off than his opponents. He felt like his arms were broken, and his head was injured as well. But he felt none of it. He was too blinded by his anger to care.

"Omar, realize what you're doing!" Nightshade yelled. Omar smashed the ground near the dragon, missing.

"I have! And I'm going to corrupt you with Nirvana after I defeat you. And then Brighttooth." He said angrily. Nightshade hit Omar with his roar, and he fell from the sky.

"We will not let you do that. You cannot defeat the both of us." Brighttooth roared at him at the same time Nightshade did. As the smoke cleared, they saw Omar still standing there. He had used the shadows to protect him.

"How... did your pupil become so powerful?" Brighttooth asked.

"You act as if I know. Sometimes, brother, things happen on their own. He has developed so much since I found him in that village. I fear there may be only one that can defeat him. And that is your pupil."

"All we can do for now is keep him distracted. Otherwise He'll kill the village." The two dragons turned to him, and they battled him with their last strength. Omar was too nimble compared to them, but whatever blows they landed were heavy. They would injure him a lot, but he wouldn't let himself get defeated by them so easily. Omar smacked aside the Dragons, but they kept coming at him.

"Brighttooth! The village is clear!" He heard someone yell. Omar whipped around to see Maddy.  
"Maddy... only she can beat me." Omar charged her, but the Dragons got in his way.

"Maddy, onto my back! NOW." Brighttooth yelled. The pair flew off as Omar watched. He tried shooting them down, but Nightshade kept him suppressed. Omar saw the two get out of range, and Nightshade swatted him. As he got back up, the dragon had already left. Omar watched them disappear.

"The Northern forest... that's where they'll go. And that's where I'll go... And Zeref... he will probably be there as well. Perfect. Everyone to defeat in one little are." Omar said, and chuckled.


	15. Light And Dark

"How do we defeat him?" Maddy asked.

"Only you can defeat him. Only a powerful enough light can defeat the dark." Brighttooth said. "And now with the other Dragonslayers with him, it makes it all the more difficult."

"I can call for other dragons and their pupils." Nightshade said.

"Not the pupils. Just call for the dragons. Call for Igneel, and Metallicana. Perhaps Grandina. Zirconis hates humans, so he may be of assistance." Brighttooth said. Maddy was to lost in her own thoughts. They had seen the village explode as they escaped, and were surprised when they saw Nightshade behind them. The did not expect the Shadow Dragon to survive his pupil. But they underestimated the great beast. He managed to slow Omar, and escape. She sensed the dragons communicating with other Dragons. Reaching out to their souls.

"Contact Weisslogia and Skiadrum." Ordered Nightshade.

"Who're they?" Maddy asked.

"They will be the next True Light and True Shadow dragons. The king of our elements. Currently Nightshade and I are the Kings of White and Shadow dragons. They are our successors. But we will have to pick new ones if they die, and they will have to pick successors should we die."

"Brighttooth, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Maddy?"

"Are the Dragons all immortal?"

"We are immortal, so long as we are not slain. Many dragons before us lived for a long time, and many current dragons are millennia old. Me and Nightshade are relatively young Dragons. Zeref made us dragons. We became the kings by slaying our previous kings as humans. And then Zeref turned us into what we are. But we still have the memories of the Dragons we killed. They were both almost 100,000 years old." Maddy took in this information.

"So you killed dragons as humans?" Maddy asked.

"Yes. But the fact that Omar is not having a problem fighting either of us is troubling. He is too powerful. He... is something that I haven't witnessed. But we will defeat him. I know it." Brighttooth said.

"I hope you're right."

"You're at the peak of your power, Maddy. You can do this now." Brigttooth said. "And I will loan you power in the battle." Maddy smiled and prepared. She knew it would only be a matter of a few hours before the battle happened. No doubt Omar knew they went to the Northern forest.

Zeref walked patiently through the forest. He was heading to Nirvana, Acnologia flew overhead. They were to find Omar. And kill him if possible. But otherwise, together they would seal him away. And his team. The Light side had left Nirvana alone, and were to seal it away. They would seal him with the same seals. And he would not be released, ever. He would wipe out as much of the tales of the cursed switching magic for good.

"Have you spotted them, Acnologia?"

"No. They still elude me." He said. Zeref continued to walk through the woods, silently.

Omar walked through the woods, and his team followed. He knew the point where the Battle would take place. It would probably obliterate that part, if not all of the forest. Omar wanted revenge for his sister. And now, he wanted to defeat Maddy for her power. Stop her from defeating him, and then he could kill Zeref. He could destroy the man who killed Sydney. This is the time. His demise.

None of the Dragons had arrived. Igneel, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum sent their condolences. But they had their own matters to attend to. So it was just them. She would be ready for this. They walked through the forest, the dragons flew above her. She was alone down here. Utterly alone. She knew her, or Omar could be dead today. She stopped. Standing before her was him. Omar stood, and his dark power radiated around him.

"Omar..."

"Only you can beat me Maddy. I'm here to assure that you can't." Maddy took stance as the dragons landed next to her.  
"We won't let you." They said.

"I figured that you'd try and interfere." The other 4 slayers launched from nearby trees and attacked the Dragons. Omar turned his focus on Maddy. She took stance and Omar did the same. He laughed as they circled each other. SHADOW DRAGON PULSE. Omar blasted Maddy, who dodged the attack. LIGHT DRAGON BEAM. Her attack hit Omar but he seemed unaffected. Omar launched himself into the air. SHADOW DRAGON CLAW. LIGHT DRAGON PUNCH. Their fists collided with one another, and Omar was not going to lose. SHADOW DRAGON TALON. He slammed her into the ground with his leg. She landed, and the earth cracked around her.  
"Stop this, Omar!" She yelled. And then suddenly she felt stronger. As Omar came down towards her, she leapt upwards. She punched him in the stomach, and whipped around. LIGHT DRAGON HEEL. She kicked him into the nearest tree. He slammed into it, and it and 3 others broke. He launched himself back out at her. She avoided it and landed.

"Whats with the burst of power?" He asked.

"Just stop this." She asked. "I don't want to fight you."

"Then join me, lose. I can turn you. Then I won't have to fight you. I could take my revenge, but instead I decided to let you all live. And flood you with the power of Nirvana." He said.

"I will not give into you." She said.

_I have my secret arts... But I can't use that one. But some of the others maybe._ DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: BRILLIANCE. She shone a pure light at Omar, and the power should've fried him. But his shadows protected him. She blasted him with the attack, and his Shadows peeled away. Omar defended himself from the attack and launched one back at her. SHADOW DRAGON ROAR.

"What?" She was hit by his roar, and slammed into a rock. She slumped, then stood up.

"You can't beat me Maddy. Even as kids, I was the superior fighter." Maddy, looked towards him.

"That may be so, Omar. But think about it. Is this what Sydney would've wanted for you? What any of your family would've wanted for you?" Omar's smile faded away. He ran over to her and punched her, no magic involved.

"Don't you dare speak as if you know about my family." Maddy stood again.

"But I remember my family. I remember my parents always wanted me to follow my heart, and do what was right. Do you remember your family, Omar?" She was punched again. Omar picked her up and punched her again.

"Don't speak of them!" He roared at her. She stood again.

"They wouldn't want you to do this. They would want you protecting, not destroying." As he came for another punch, she caught his fist. His came alive with Shadows, and hers with Light.

"You will pay for those words, Maddy." He pushed harder with his fist and she barely held her ground, using Brighttooths strength. She shoved Omar backwards, and he simply stayed standing. Omar ran at her, dodging her fist and hitting her stomach. He whipped around. SHADOW DRAGON TALON. He kicked her in the back, sending her reeling. She felt her heart beating rapidly as Omar advanced on her.

"You know that I'm right, Omar." Omar kicked her again. She coughed and then stood up. She absorbed more power and ran at Omar, and him at her. Their feet smashed against each other, sending them to either side of the clearing.  
"You will pay!" Omar screamed. His power burst around him, creating a beam in the sky. Maddy did the same, her light shining brightly in the twighlight.


	16. Origins of Light and Dark- Arc Finale

The battle seemed to stop between the Dragons and the humans. Drew turned around and saw before him a brilliant and terrifying scene. He sensed the power before he even turned around. He looked and saw that the two Dragonslayers were creating an aura of power.

"Amazing..." he said.

Zeref looked upon them from the hill a few miles away. He saw the power that they were wielding, just standing there. Staring at one another. Ready to destroy each other. Acnologia was perched beside him.

"Are you ready, Acnologia?" He asked.

"Indeed I am. We must strike while he is weak. Let them battle."

"We shall. When the time is right, wait for my signal. I'll strike first. You just prepare for it." Zeref commanded.

"As you wish." The great Dragon said.

Omar stared at his opponent. He sensed her power. But his own was equal. Omar stood silently, letting his jacket fall to the floor. Omar built his power. And as if in unison they charged each other. A wall of Shadows followed him. Light followed Maddy as well. His left arm extruded from his body, an instrument of destruction.

"Maddy!" He screamed. Her right arm extended as her weapon.

"Omar!" She yelled at him. Their fists hit each other's faces, and the power behind them channeled into their arms. And in an explosion, a mix of black and white, was sent forwards towards each of their opponents. Both of them flew backwards, and both of them caught themselves.

"You will pay!" Omar roared as he leapt forwards. He opened his palm, and power hit Maddy in the chest.

"I can't let you win, Omar!" LIGHT DRAGON ROAR. She blasted Omar with the attack, but he was gaining power every moment. They punched each other again, but his attack was stronger. She went flying into a tree, and he stood defiantly.

"I won't lose, Maddy. Not for her sake." He said. Omar stalked forwards, and she punched upwards. Omar caught her fist and threw it down.

"No... Stop..." Omar laughed.

"Oh, now you want me to stop? Now you beg for mercy?" Omar walked over to her. "Did you stop Zeref? Did he give her mercy?" He screamed.

"Omar..." Omar laughed aloud.

"I'm going to turn you Maddy. And you're going to be helpless in the matter." As he reached down to do it he heard a rustling in the forest and looked up to a fist hitting him. The fist pushed him backwards.

"Hello Omar." He looked up, and there he was.

"You..." Omar said angrily. He launched forwards, and he and the black wizard exchanged blows. SHADOW DRAGON HEADSMASH. He struck the man into the ground and as he raised his fist he was struck by a tail. He looked up, and Acnologia stood there. He launched at the dragon.

Zeref saw this as an opportunity. He grabbed Maddy and opened a portal. The portal would take her around the forest, in a prison. And so long as Nirvana, an indestructible force, was not destroyed. She would be trapped in it. Zeref gripped her by the neck.

"Let me go! Bastard!" She cursed at him. "You killed our families! Our friends."

"Some days I regret the decisions that I made, young girl. But I live with what I've done, and accepted what I am. Have you?" He asked. Her expression froze, for a second, then hardened again. She began her string of curses again. He threw her into the portal. He chanted in an ancient language, and the seal appeared in front of the portal. Maddy was now in there, forever. He turned to the Dragonslayers who were watching in awe. The two Dragons had taken off already, knowing that they couldn't combat them all.

"We've got to help him." Kyle said. Zeref leapt at the group and they dodged him.

"No you don't." Victoria said. Water whiplashed his back. He turned around, and created the portal.

"What is that?" Chris asked. Zeref grabbed Victoria and Chris, throwing them into the portal. Drew roared, and Zeref barely dodged it. Zeref grabbed Drew by his neck and held him down. Kyle ran forwards, and Zeref kicked him. Zeref threw the pair into the portal and sealed it as he had done the last.

"Now only the Shadow Slayer remains." He turned back to the fight that he had left, witnessing a shock.

Omar panted as he stood before Acnologia.

"What's the matter, Black Dragon?" He asked. "Not everything you've been hoping for?" he chuckled. He was just as tired as the dragon but he still had a lot of strength. He raised his hands, two fingers pointed down, two pointed upwards. His wrists connected, his right fingers raised, his left Vice versa. DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART. He began.

"What is this?" The Dragon roared. "Why do I feel fear... What are you doing?!" It screamed. MALEVOLENCE. He opened the magic Circle in front of him. He shoved it towards Acnologia, and it stayed in front of him.

"You're about to feel death, Dragon." he said. Malevolence was the ultimate Shadow dragon move. It completely and utterly destroyed an enemy. Nothing but ash would remain. Circles appeared behind, and on the sides of Acnologia. Beneath and above. At every corner.

"What is this magic...?" And suddenly Omar was struck in the back. He felt a searing pain, and knew it was Zeref.

"Now, you will be sealed away. For all time." Omar was grabbed by his shirt collar and dragged towards a portal. As he was thrown in, he watched the portal seal. And he fell into a sleep like he had never imagined.

_I lost... I actually lost... Hahahaha... Next Time, Lord Zeref. Next Time._

Natsu watched as Nirvana was destroyed. They were presented before the Cait Shelter guild.

"Alright, we did it!" Happy cheered. Natsu had unlocked a secret art, and battled his possibly most powerful opponent yet.

"Let's go!" Natsu said.

_Several months later..._

Maddy awoke on the ground. How long had she been unconscious? A few minutes? A few hours? Then it all came flooding back to her. She remembered Zeref throwing her into it.  
"How long...?" She wondered. Maybe a few days. Maybe it could've been longer. She had no way of knowing. She would just have to find out.

Drew's eyes burst open and he saw what lay before him. He was leaned against a rock, the others scattered around him.

"Where are we?" He asked aloud. He remembered, then, that this was the Northern Forest. And they had been fighting Zeref. He tried waking the others, but they seemed to be still enjoying their sleep, no matter how long it was.

His muscles ached. His whole being hurt, but he felt something. He felt a strange sensation before realizing what it was. He felt the portal spew him out, and it opened in the shadow of an overhang. He took a deep breath, inhaled his first fresh air in 400 years.

"I'm finally free." He opened his eyes, and saw sunlight, and animals. He walked into the sun and a single thought appeared in his head, aside from his own name. Another name, one he thought of fondly, yet hated it.

"Maddy..." He said.


End file.
